The Bachelor
by basketballchickie32
Summary: After having his heart broken in the recent season of "The Bachelorette," Edward Cullen tries to find love again when he accepts the offer to become the new Bachelor. Bella Swan has had a hard life, but always manages to be the best version of herself. Will these two find love or will the 19 other girls fighting for Edward's heart get in the way? Based on the TV show "The Bachelor"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: With Colton's season of The Bachelor premiering in a few days, inspiration has struck! This is my take on what Edward and Bella's relationship would be like if they were thrown in to The Bachelor world. I hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Summary: After having his heart broken in the recent season of "The Bachelorette," Edward Cullen tries to find love again when he accepts the offer to become the new Bachelor. Bella Swan has had a hard life, but always manages to be the best version of herself. Will these two find love? Or will the nineteen other girls fighting for Edward's heart get in the way? Based on the TV show "The Bachelor."**

 **"** **Have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you? American mouth, big pill looming." – Iron and Wine – "Flightless Bird, American Mouth"**

Prologue

August 2017

"As 'The Men Tell All' and final episode of "The Bachelorette" ended last night, it revealed the new Bachelor for next season: Edward Cullen."

"Well Sherry, I don't know about you, but I'm not too sure how I feel about Edward at this point in time. He was the fourth to last to get kicked off the show this past season after a shocking reveal about his virginity. He's a twenty-nine-year-old virgin!"

"Oh, come on Roger, it's not that funny," but by the end of her sentence neither one of the news anchors could hold in their laughter. "Maybe there's a reason he hasn't had sex yet! If you know what I mean," Sherry chokes out as she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Another boisterous round of laughter fills up the filming area, this time, the camera men and the rest of the crew join in.

"Maybe he's had some _small_ problems in his life that have made it _hard_ to have a connection with someone, Sherry!" Roger tries to get out but ends up laughing so hard towards the end of his statement that he ends up sounding like a clapping seal.

Sherry laughs so hard she has tears rolling down her eyes. It's several moments before she gets herself together enough to respond. "What I don't understand, is how someone that hot has gone so long with only one significant relationship in his and yet, has never had any sexual relations with a partner. It's just not normal. Are we missing something here? I mean, sure, he kissed Becca during "The Bachelorette" this past season, but are we sure he's not into guys?"

"It's always the ones you never expect, Sherry. Fans are going crazy over Edward being the new Bachelor. Why not Colin, Becca's runner up as the new Bachelor or even the second runner up, Paul? Why did the producers choose Becca's third runner up as the new Bachelor?"

"I don't know, Roger, but social media is blowing up about it. This new season of "The Bachelor" is being called the most controversial one yet, and it doesn't even have any contestants, also known as love interests! But I guess I can't blame the girls of the United States, I don't know how I'd feel about my potential new love of my life being a virgin at twenty-nine!"

"Well, there you have it folks. If you or someone you know have any interest in trying to find love with Mr. Edward Cullen on the new season of the Bachelor, please go online and fill out the application. We will see what happens!"

 **A/N: What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

 **Edward and Bella's POV's will change periodically. I don't have a plan for it right now, but this story from this point on will only consist of their POV's. Any similarities between my writing and Colton Underwood as the Bachelor are purely coincidental. I had this written before I even got to watch the premiere, so there is no copyright intended. They're starting points are quite similar, but I'm sure they won't be that way for long.**

 **PSA: In a sleep induced haze, I forgot to post this chapter two weeks ago! So, I'm uploading it now! Sorry for any confusion!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **"** **Look, the new me is really still the real me. I swear you gotta feel me before they try and kill me. They gotta make some choices, they running out of options." – Drake – "In My Feelings"**

 **Chapter One**

 **Edward's POV**

 **January 2018**

"Remind why I agreed to this again, Dad? Wasn't being humiliated in front of the whole world last year bad enough? Now, you want me to willing go out there and have my life recorded for the next three months?" It was the same argument I'd had with my parents for months. I already had my heartbroken once by going out of my comfort zone in this show, and now they want me to go do it again? Fucking incredulous.

"Listen, son, we only want you to get out there a little more. All you do is work, go home to your apartment and come over for dinner every once in a while. We want more for you, Edward and you should want more for yourself. We know how lonely you've been since Lizzie all those years ago. We've idly stood by and watched you throw yourself into your work and now we're sick of it. We don't want you to let your life waste away, when you have so much to offer."

"Are you saying that being dedicated to my work is a bad thing? It's what you wanted me to do in the first place! You wanted me to follow in your footsteps and become a doctor, Dad! How can you be mad at that? And bringing up Lizzie? Low blow Dad, low blow." I can barely contain my anger. I'm practically seething now. He knows Lizzie is a sore subject for me.

"I could never be mad at you for doing your best for your patients, Edward. And if I remember correctly, it was you who followed me around in the hospital like an infection as soon as you realized what I did for a living. You wanted to become a doctor just as bad as I wanted you to," Dad says calmly. I can't help but roll my eyes like a child. He's right and he know he's right. I've loved medicine and helping people for as long as I can remember. When Lizzie and I broke up, it was the only thing that kept me going for a while, knowing that I was making a difference in someone else's life helped me forget about my empty one.

"Carlisle, let me talk to my baby boy for a few moments." I turn to look around dad to see my mom walking towards us, a soft smile on her face.

Dad sighs but agrees. "Okay, Esme. Try to make it fast though okay? We have less than an hour to get him to the airport," he says, giving a pointed look. He starts walking upstairs, probably to get the rest of my bags and my siblings to say goodbye.

"You are one of the most amazing young men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, Edward. You…"

"You have to say that Mom, you're my mom. It's in the job description," I interrupt rudely. I don't want to listen to another one of "you're such a good guy, why don't you have a wife yet" speeches. I get them all the time and the last thing I need is to get one from my mother.

She lightly whacks me on the head and chides me, "I wasn't finished you twerp. Now hush up and let me speak." Her tone of voice makes me check myself and really listen to what she's about to say. There're not many times when my mom is ever too serious, but I guess now is one of those times.

I mockingly salute to her, but honestly begin to listen as her words fall over my ears. "As I was saying, Edward, honey, you are such a beautiful man, inside and out. You've dedicated your life to helping others in any way you can. You've always been such a light in your father and my eyes. Your siblings have always looked up to you their entire lives.

"One of these days, you are going to alter the way people see the world. But as you go through this dating process again, don't forget who you are and don't forget why you're doing it. Forget about what the press and media and everyone else says about you. No one compares to you, and never let yourself become something that others want you to be. Stay focused so that your change and growth during this process becomes intentional.

"You've never done anything for yourself your entire life. You always work holidays at the hospital so the other doctors can spend that time with their families, now its time for you to have a family of your own, baby. You deserve that pleasure and if this stupid show is going to give you a chance to find it, then I say you go for it, wholeheartedly."

The sudden urge to cry almost gets me, but Emmett's thundering footsteps bring me out of mom's inspirational words. "Baby bro! Are you ready to go spend the next three months with twenty of America's hottest babes?"

I roll my eyes at my older brother's antics. "It's not like that and you know it, Em."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Are you ready to go spend the next three months in the house _next door_ to twenty of America's hottest babes?" he amends.

"You're an ass, Em," I whisper lovingly as he pulls me into a bear hug.

"And you're about to go get some ass," he smirks back.

"You can't hog him forever, Emmett. You're not the only one who's not going to be able to talk to him for the next three months." I turn to look at my little sister, Alice, who is slightly pouting.

"Oh, Ally, I'm going to miss you squirt," I say as I wrap her into a bone crushing hug. And I meant what I said too. I am going miss her. I am going to miss my entire family, but Alice the most. Only three minutes my junior, my twin and I have always had a special bond and a deep connection. She took the news the hardest when I accepted the offer to be the next Bachelor after being dumped only a few weeks prior on "The Bachelorette."

"I hope you find everything you're looking for Eddie." I cringe hearing my childhood nickname. "I hope you can find what Jasper and I have and so much more. I love you."

I smile and kiss the top of her forehead. She met her husband of four years in college and fell in love in a matter of days, or at least that what they tell us. I've never seen anyone act like Alice and Jasper act like when they're together. Sometimes I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing, but it seems to work for them.

I turn to my dad who is holding my last bag, taken from my childhood room. "We only want you to be happy, Edward," he says, clearly not wanting to fight anymore.

I smile softly and turn to Mom, remembering her words about deserving to find love and I think I finally grasp what they're saying. I shouldn't let the media or the internet or anyone else hinder me from going after something that I've wanted for so long. I deserve to find love, just like anyone else. My way might not be the most traditional way, but I want to give it another shot.

"I know you guys do, all of you. I couldn't have gotten through the past few months without all of you and your help." It's the truth. After I basically got dumped on national television for being a virgin, the media was a shit storm. There were paparazzi everywhere I went, asking me questions, as if I owed them, or anyone really, an answer as to why I am still a virgin at twenty-nine. The truth is I've just been waiting for the right person, and even if I loved Lizzie back in my college days, I knew I wasn't going to be with her for the rest of my life, hence why I'm still a virgin. I want my first time to be with the girl I know I'm going to spend forever with.

And call me a fucking sap.

So, they did, literally.

When it was announced that I was going to be the new Bachelor, all hell broke loose. There was so much trash talk about me and the TV show after it was announced that I was sure they were going to ask me to tear up my contract, but they never did. I don't know why, but I don't care at this point. I'm ready to find love again and this time, I want it to last.

The ride to the airport was filled with stories from my childhood. It's going to be a long three months without the most important people in my life around me, but maybe at the end of this I'll be adding another person to the mix.

When we stop the car and get the luggage out of the trunk, my mother's eyes fill with tears. Her goodbye is the only one that has the power to make me stop and decide if I really want to be away from them for so long. "I'm going to miss you, Edward."

"I'll miss you too, mom. I love you."

"No matter what you go through these next few months, you remember what I said. You deserve nothing less than unconditional love." I pull her in for one last hug and squeeze her tight.

Waving to everyone as I step inside the airport, I'm also waving goodbye to my lonely life in Forks, Washington.

As I step onto the plane about an hour later, I decide to give this one last chance and give it my all. I want nothing more than to find a woman to spend forever with, so here's to wishful thinking.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine**

 **"** **I don't mean to be so uptight, but my heart's been hurt a couple times by a couple guys who didn't treat me right. I ain't gonna lie, ain't gonna lie 'cause I'm tired of the fake love show me what you're made of, boy make me believe." – Bebe Rexha ft. Florida Georgia Line – "Meant to Be"**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Edward's POV**

 **January 2018**

 **Opening Night**

"Alright Edward, you've already been through this. I'm not going to read you your contract about the show, but I am going to need you to tell me that you understand what's going to happen on the show for the next three months," Jake says.

Jacob Black is the host of the show and during the two and a half months that I was here for last season, he became one of my closest friends. He told me from the beginning that he didn't think Becca was right for me and I should've listened to him and saved myself some heartache.

I lean back in the overly lush chair that I'm sitting in and summarize the point of the show and my role in it for him. "Tonight, I will meet twenty women from around the United States who entered and were selected to be on this show to try and find love with me. Every week, I will have a series of three dates, two group dates and a one-on-one. At the end of each date, I will give one girl from the dates a rose that saves them a spot for next week. I can interact with the women in the mansion as much or as little as I want to, but they can never come to my house which is the guest house behind the pool behind the mansion. At the end of every week, there will be a rose ceremony in which the girls who did not receive a rose during the dates, will get a rose, depending on who I want to stay and try and forge a connection with. I have to choose at least one woman in each ceremony to let go because I don't see anything with or because I have a stronger connection to the other girls."

"Alright, it looks like you still remember the basic concept, buddy. You still remember all the rules?"

I sigh and tell him all the rules I remember. One of the biggest downsides of doing this is how many restrictions they put on you here. "I can't have a cell phone, laptop, tablet, or anything that can connect me to the outside world. I can't leave the property unless I have the camera men with me.

"Regarding the women and the televised portion of this, I can't use excessive profanity or the word 'fuck.' Kissing can't last more than ten seconds, and they can't have tongue when the cameras are rolling. I also can't kiss the girls anywhere except their lips, cheek, forehead and a peck on the hand. I can't sleep with any of the girls until the fantasy suite. I can't…"

I'm cut off by one of the guys on the crew snickering to his friend in the corner. "Like he is going to sleep with them anyway. The guy's a puss–"

"Finish that sentence, Mike, and you'll lose more than just your job," Jake says with an authority in his voice that even scares me just a little bit. He turns back to me, his face softening when he sees my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that, Edward. I'm going to have to have a talk with everyone here. We're grown ass men, not teenagers and we shouldn't be lower ourselves to what society says about having sex. You won't hear another word out of my men about that, I promise."

I try to smile, but I'm pretty sure it comes out more like a grimace than anything. "Don't worry about it, Jake. They can't say anything to me that I haven't already heard or read. I know who I am, and I know what I'm here to do and no idiot crew member who probably has the dick the size of a peanut is going to get in the way of what I'm here for," I reply, remembering Mom's words from yesterday.

He smiles a big goofy grin at me. "I really hope this works for you, man. As for the rules, I think you covered them all, but basically remember to keep it PG for the cameras. Speaking of, they will be recording the majority of the time you're with the ladies. So, the dates, rose ceremonies and the one-on-one sessions you have during the day with each of the girls. The only free time you'll have without the cameras are bathroom times, sleeping, times when you debrief everyday to me. Although they will be recording the rest of the time, everything that happens during the week must be condensed into and hour and a half episode. So, they will be recording some very personal moments, it more than likely won't make it to the final cut. Also try and remember not to show favoritism towards any of the girls. I know you're here to find love, and hopefully so are they, but this is also a TV show. Even if you know who you want from the first day, you still have to make it seem like it's a tight race, at least for the cameras.

"When we leave the mansion here in California, we will discuss the rules again and make changes depending on how far along your connections are with the girls. Everything sound good to you?"

"Yeah, sounds like everything I remember from last time."

"Then are you ready to get dressed and meet your girls?"

I can't help the smile that crosses my face, something I didn't think would get me excited, but suddenly I have butterflies. "Yeah, Jake. Let's do this!"

Dressed in a simple, black Armani suit, I'm walking back to the main house, which is really a mansion, where all the ladies will be staying, to meet Jake one last time to go over a few more things about tonight. I glance down at my watch and note that the first woman is supposed to arrive in about fifteen minutes.

I nod to the camera crew waiting for me on the steps of the mansion. Jake shows me where to stand and gives me the rundown of the night. "Twenty women, all of whom were hand selected that the producers thought would be good for you or good for the show, will be arriving tonight in a limo. The attire is formal wear. After you greet each woman, they will be shown where to wait inside as we wait for everyone to arrive.

"When the last one arrives, you will get a few minutes to collect yourself and then make your appearance in the mansion. Each of the girls will have a little while to talk to you and try to find a way to convince you that they are the love of your life. This will probably last until tomorrow morning, as you well know, but I want you to take your time getting to know each of the women. The rose ceremony will take place as soon as you talk to the last girl and have had some time to make your decisions. Five of the twenty girls will be going back home tonight, so make sure they're the right ones to leave, Edward." We both hear the crunch of gravel and turn our heads towards the now opening gate. "Good luck, Edward, and most importantly, have fun."

I don't have time to thank him before the limo driver is getting out of his seat and opening the door to the first women I'm to meet for the night.

The first thing I notice is a long tan leg pop out, followed by a beautiful blonde in a stunning red, floor length dress. She gracefully gets out and walks over to me and introduces herself. "Hello Edward. I'm Rosalie Hale. It's so nice to finally meet you." I'm initially stunned, and it takes me a moment to reply to her. The way she holds herself as she walks over to me just oozes confidence, something that I find extremely attractive in a woman.

"Hello, Rosalie. It's nice to meet you too," I give her the best grin I can manage.

"God, you really are gorgeous."

"Coming from the lady who looks like sex on legs herself, I'll take that as a complement, Ms. Hale."

She smirks at and raises one eyebrow. "Not bad Cullen, but to win me over, you'll have to do better than that." My jaw nearly drops at her words. I have to win her over? Does she know what show she's on? Before I have a chance to make a comeback, she says, "I'll see you inside, Cullen. Don't make me wait too long," and with that she's walking past me and into the mansion.

What the hell just happened right there? Wasn't I supposed to be the one playing hard to get and not the other way around?

I barely have time to get my bearings about me before the limo pulls up again. For the next two hours, I meet my contestants. Zafrina Lopez and Senna Hernandez, are two gorgeous Latina's that nearly talk my ear off before I could get them inside. I also met two women who I swear could be related, they look so similar – Kate Brown and Irina Williams. Each as beautiful as the other, but opposite personalities from what I can tell. While Kate was warm in her introduction, Irina seemed a little put off by me, like I was gum on her shoe. Nevertheless, I'm keeping my mind open and my heart guarded, at least for the time being.

Just when I think there couldn't be a third who looks the exact same, Tanya Denali steps out of the limo in a pure white cocktail dress that would have looked trashy on nearly every other girl, but on her, it was marvelous. "Edward Cullen, my name is Tanya Denali and I'm going to be your fiancé in three short months."

"Oh really, Ms. Denali? And what makes you so sure of that?" I can't help the cockiness in my voice. I do love a good challenge. I stand up a little straighter and take a half step towards her so were only inches away from our bodies touching.

She takes my movement as an invitation and pulls me flush against her by the lapels of my jacket. I can feel every inch of her body pressed against mine and my first reaction is a physical one. My dick perks up at the sudden closeness of her body and I can feel the heat rush to my face. My second reaction was my head telling me that this isn't the right time or place for something like this and I tilt my head towards in acknowledgement to the camera men not two feet away from us, so I take a small step back from Tanya and she takes the hint immediately. Too much in front of the cameras, which was one of the rules that I, as well of all the contestants had to sign saying they understood the rules and reasons for them and agreed to abide by them.

Tanya grins devilishly. "Let me guess, Edward. I'm the only who one who's turned you on like that tonight?" I don't even get a chance to answer before she continues. "That's why I'm your future fiancé. One of us has to know what to do in bed." I'm about to say something my mother would not be proud to hear me say to a lady, but I don't get the chance before Tanya is walking away from me.

I don't know if I should be pissed or incredibly turned on by her. Once again, I'm rushed out of my thoughts by another limo.

This one arrives with two girls from the same town, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. The introduce themselves to me and explain how they've been best friends since preschool. How that is going to work out when they know they'll basically be competing against each other for my love is beyond me.

More limos and more women show up and the minutes are ticking by. Rachel Bell, Bree Tanner, Samantha Brower and Leah Artea are four lovely ladies who were quite nervous meeting me. I'm pretty sure I saw them actually shaking in their heels that were way too high for my taste, but nevertheless they made their impression on me. I know when Alice watches this as it premieres on TV that she will die of laughter watching them try to work their outfits.

Out of the twelve women I have met tonight, only a few have really caught my eye, but nothing has really gotten my hopes up about finding love. We're over halfway through the women that I'm supposed to meet, and I can't help but start to feel a little deflated.

When the next young lady arrives, I put on my best smile and hope that she is the love of my life. When a pale leg cautiously puts her foot on the ground, I can see how much she's shaking. Unlike the ladies before her, these don't seem like nervous movements, more so unsteady ones, so I slowly take a few steps forward, hoping I'm wrong and she's just a little nervous.

When her other leg hits the ground, she takes a step away from the limo and thanks the driver. I'm a little taken back by her politeness. None of the other girls did that, they were too focused on me. Come to think of it, I don't even think I did that for my driver during opening night last season.

When she takes another step forward, I see her ankle lose its balance on the spike of her heel and watch as she starts to fall to her side. We lock eyes, both knowing what's about to happen.

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

 **Discalimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **"** **I'm a survivor. I'm not gon' give up. I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder. I'm a survivor, I'm gon' make it. I will survive, keep on surviving." – Destiny's Child – "Survivor"**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Bella's POV**

 **January 2018**

 **Opening Night**

You would think that after four years of working in a hospital and having to be on my feet all day and night, that I would know how to walk by now. But of course, these death trap heels that I just had to wear, would cause me to fall not even three seconds after I step out of the limo.

I feel my ankle slip from the side of the heel and I prepare to hit the ground hard, but the pain that I was bracing for never came. I slowly open my eyes to find piercing green ones staring right back at me. "You okay?" he whispers.

"Yeah, I think so. I guess I have you to thank for that," I smile shyly. He carefully pulls me up and sets me on my feet. It's now that I notice his right hand pulling me closer to him, so that we're nearly pressed up against each other. His left hand is gently wiping the hair out of my eyes. "I guess you can say I know how to make an entrance," I giggle out, trying to break the palpable change in the air.

I'm rewarded with a grin. "Best one yet, I'll say."

"And you're not just saying that because I my ankle is on fire right now?" I whine out, pretending to be in pain. I even shift my weight to my good foot for good measure. I can't help but tease him. From what I've seen from the media and what little I know about him from the last season, he always comes across so serious.

He frowns lightly and I immediately want to make his smile reappear. "Did you twist it that hard? Let me see and make sure nothing is broken or fractured. Are you in any pain? Where is the pain at? Can you rate it? Can you describe it?" His tone is rushed, frantic and I kind of regret pretending to be hurt when I'm not, but I do like seeing him like this. It's professional, but also personal, something I am all too familiar with. He's in Dr. Cullen mode.

He's bending down to my feet now and I can feel him lightly lifting my dress up to get a full view of my ankle. "It's a little swollen and red, but I don't think it's broken. If it really hurts, I think you need to go prop your foot up, take the shoes off, and ice it for a little while." He goes to stroke it with his fingers and I unconsciously flinch at his touch, not from the imaginary pain, but from the shock that bolts through me when his skin touches mine. His expression changes for a split second, as if he felt it too, then it goes back to professional. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

He stares at me for a long minute before I can't take it anymore. He's looks so concerned, it's precious. I can't help the giggle that erupts from me. "I was teasing, Edward. I've broken more than enough bones in my body to last for a lifetime. I didn't break it; it's not even a sprain. No pain whatsoever," I say with a sly grin.

His mouth drops open, finally catching on to my little joke. "You did that on purpose!" he exclaims with huge grin. I giggle some more when I see his eyes go from shock to mischievous. "Well, since we're playing games now…" I barely have a chance to register what he's doing until I'm flipped upside down. I am now face to face with his toned and firm ass.

In the back of my mind, I register that he has his hands on my ass as well, holding me over his shoulder as we make our way to the front door of the mansion that I'll be staying at for the next couple weeks or months, depending on how this goes.

When we get to the door, he bends down and sets me on my feet, his hands holding on to me as I get my balance back. I put my right hand on his chest, so he knows I'm okay. I laugh at his expression when he sees the mess he made of my hair. "You did this, you know," I tease, loving the playfulness between us.

"It was worth it, wasn't it? You didn't have to walk all the way up here in those heels." Hmm, and he's got me there. I playfully punch him in the chest, and he feigns pain. "Breaking my heart already?"

"Never," I whisper. His smile is soft now as his hands move from my waist. Together, we pull the strands of hair out of my face and back into their normal places. He starts smoothing my hair out and I want to moan at the feeling of his hands running through my hair. He lightly cups my cheek, and instinctively lean into his hand while keeping eye contact with him. "Beautiful," he whispers, suddenly getting serious.

My face flames and the hand that was on his chest before, takes its place back. I fist his shirt and relish in the closeness of his body. I feel his other hand cover mine, keeping it there and pressing it firmer into his chest, making me feel how hard his it is. "What's your name?"

"Bella Swan," I whisper. I completely forgot about formalities when I was thrown over his shoulder just a few moments ago.

"Beautiful swan. It suits you."

I blush at the sincerity in his voice. We stay silent for a few moments, our eyes doing all the talking. His eyes convey so much. They really are the eyes to the soul and his soul looks so hurt and lonely, but he also has a little bit of life in there too. I can't imagine what he must be seeing in mine. My eyes flicker down to his lips and when I look back up, he's staring at mine. I dart my tongue out to wet my them and he pulls me closer to him as he leans down. I can feel his breath on my lips and the butterflies in my stomach begin to erupt at the possibility that this is already happening.

"Cullen!"

We're broken out of the trance and both turn towards the interruption. "What Black?" Edward yells, not yet moving away from me. The man that yelled nods his head towards the front of the limo that is now entering the gate and I take that as my cue to head inside. I go to move, but Edward doesn't let go of me yet. "Take off your shoes at least, please?"

When I start to argue, he puts his index finger on my lips to shush me. "Do it for my sanity? Your ankles was a little swollen, fake the pain or not. The last thing I want is for you to really hurt yourself when I'm not around to catch you."

I smile at his gentle words and feel my heart constrict at them. I lightly kiss his finger that still is on my lips. To my surprise, his lips part and his eyes get a little bit darker. "I'll take them off when I get inside."

He reaches down to kiss my cheek, leaving a fire in its place as he says, "I'll see you soon, Ms. Swan." He lets go of me and I immediately miss his touch.

I cautiously make my way up the final steps to the mansion and turn around to see Edward once more. He's staring right back at me, making sure I get inside without any trouble.

I nod to the guy standing at the door and walk inside. I'm immediately assaulted with the smell of alcohol and perfume. I take a few more steps before leaning on the wall to take my shoes off. I hold them in my hand and walk into the living room where all the other girls are at. Upon seeing me, they cheer and welcome me into their conversation, pointing it towards me.

"What's your name?"

"What did you think of Edward?"

"Did he seem to like you?"

"Do you like him already?"

"Was there an instant connection?"

"Why are your shoes off?"

"What took you so long to get in here?"

I don't even know where to begin to answer all the questions, but luckily another new girl walks in and gets their attention. I can't help but sigh in relief. I make my way to one of the unoccupied couches and plop down. I lean my head back and smile as I relive my first encounter with Edward.

"Now that is something you don't see every day on this show."

I open my eyes and look at the gorgeous blonde that is now sitting next to me. I have no idea what she's talking about, so I ask her what she means.

"It took you nearly fifteen minutes to come inside after the last girl came in. That's unheard of. Everything here is on such a strict time schedule that even if one little thing goes wrong, the whole night is going to be messed up! He's allotted only a certain amount of time for each girl and he obviously took more time with you, so that means one of us is cheated out of our time with him. And all of that for you?" she scoffs. "What a waste."

I feel disheartened upon hearing her cruel, but true words and am also starting to regret the joke I pulled. I never meant for it to mess up everyone else's night. I just wanted to tease him for going all doctor on me after my fall.

"I think you're being a bit overdramatic, Tanya. Just because you tried to seduce Edward within the first two minutes of meeting him and it failed, doesn't mean that you have to shit on everyone else's time with him." The blonde woman, Tanya I guess, who had scolded me just moments before looked petulant at the other blonde's words. The blonde woman who came to my rescue shoos Tanya off and takes her seat beside me. "Don't listen to her kid, she watches this TV show way too much. The only thing she probably does more of is pissing people off."

"Or getting plastic surgery…" I didn't mean to say it as loud as I apparently did, but the blonde woman next to me burst into laughter.

"Maybe you do have some fire in you after all. What's your name, kid?"

"Bella Swan. Yours?"

"Rosalie Hale, but to my friends I'm Rose. At this point, you're the only girl in this place who I'm allowing to call me that without getting bitch slapped, so don't piss me off." The self-assurance of this girl is amazing, I can't help but be in awe of her.

I smile back at her and say that I'll try not to. I look around the room at the beautiful women around me. How am I supposed to compete with all of these women? Half of them could pass for models and the other half at least seem to be able to walk in high heels without falling over.

"Don't let them intimidate you, Bella. That's what they want. This is all a game to them, with Edward Cullen as the prize. Don't give them the satisfaction of making you cower down," Rose whispers encouragingly beside me.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you want 'the prize' too?" I'm not trying to be mean, I'm simply interested. We are all after one guy after all.

"Because from the moment you walked in you wanted to be alone. I could see by the look on your face. You're not here to start drama or take advantage of having the next three months of our lives recorded. You, unlike the rest of the wolves here," she gestures to the rest of the women in the room, "seem like you actually came here to find love." Rose takes a deep breath before going on. "Which is exactly why I'm here. Thirty-two isn't exactly known for the age of having single men throw themselves at you, wanting to get married and have kids."

"But you're so gorgeous!" I can't believe that she doesn't have men at her beck and call all the time.

She smirks at me. "I know, but like I said, I'm not wanting a one-night stand or a fuck buddy, I'm here for a husband to have for the rest of my life. I want someone who will love me unconditionally no matter what. I want someone who can forget about each other's pasts and focus on making a future together."

The way her eyes glass over makes me think there's a little more to the her meaning than what she's saying. I let it go for now but keep it in the back of my mind for later. If we're going to be friends, I want to make sure that she knows she can talk to me about anything.

"I get that. I mean, isn't that what we're all here for? If not to find love, then what?"

"Publicity, Bella. Everyone wants their fifteen minutes of fame. Some people don't care how they get it or who they end up hurting in the process."

I scoff and shake my head. I look around the room at the women around me and ask, "Anyone in here like that?"

She smiles devilishly and rubs her hands together like she's about to tell me her evil plan. "Now, we're talking, kid. Okay, do you see the blonde with the bad eyebrows and the brown haired one beside her?" I nod. "The blonde one's name is Lauren Mallory and the other one is Jessica Stanley. They're apparently best friends and wanted to do the show together. From what I've seen, they're looking for fame, not love. I mean who wants to compete with their best friend to win over the same guy? Idiots, that's who."

I giggle. "That's insane! Why would anyone do that?"

"I have no idea, but I doubt they'll make it too long." Rose gestures to the four girls in the corner of the room. By the way they're swaying in their heels, they've definitely had too much to drink already. "Bree Tanner, Rachel Bell, Leah Artea, and Samantha Brower. I can't tell you what name belongs to which girl, but they all need a fashion consult. The attire called for formal wear, not hooker wear. I've worn t-shirts longer than their dresses and I'm not a big fan of seeing their underwear every time they bend down just a little, they flash everyone. Not to mention, they can't walk in those stripper heels."

I smile at the distaste in Rose's voice. I would never have the courage to talk about someone like that, but Rose does it like she's reading the newspaper.

"The two women on the couch are Senna Hernandez and Zafrina Lopez. They're both Latina and both very vocal about what they would do if they ever get the chance to take our bachelor's virginity.

"And of course, you've already met Tanya Denali. She's the queen bitch around here so far. She's surrounded by Irina Williams and Kate Brown. Irina has followed Tanya around like a lost dog since she walked in, but Kate doesn't seem the type to be around them. When she walked in, she was by herself for a while until Tanya came up to her. I guess she didn't care who she made friends with as long as she wasn't alone."

"No one deserves to be alone and without friends," I whisper. Even I can hear the pain in my words. Rose notices too and slings her arm around me.

"That's what you got me here for, kid."

I smile so wide and I can't help but throw my arms around her. An hour in, and I already have a friend. I've only had a handful of people I can call friends in my entire life, and to make one this easy and this soon makes me absolutely ecstatic.

Before I can change my mind, I quickly ask her, "Are you seriously thirty-two?" I can't help my curiosity. She looks so young.

She laughs whole-heartedly. "Yes, I'm really thirty-two."

"Well, at least that explains why you're calling me kid. I'm only twenty-seven."

"Damn girl, you're making me feel like a cougar."

Before I can answer, another new woman joins us in the living area. Her hair is a vibrant red and she is wearing a cheetah print cocktail dress.

My eyes go wide in amusement and I whisper to Rose, "You're not a cougar. She is."

Rose looks at me suspiciously, her eyes wide in amusement. "How can you tell?"

"Her body – her hips are rounder indicating she's well past birthing age, her breasts are starting to droop, her eyes have dark circles around them, thus making her eyes smaller – they're subtle signs of aging, but they're still there…" I stop there, realizing I'm starting to ramble.

Rose looks at me, mouth gaping and eyes wide in amusement. "How the hell do you know all that? How the hell did you know about Tanya's plastic surgery, assuming you're right about both of them."

My smile gets wide and I can't help the enthusiasm in my voice. I absolutely love what I do. "Oh! I'm a doctor. One of my rotations in medical school was surgery and so I've become very accustomed to noticing scars and any abnormalities on people's skin. Hence why I can tell about Tanya's surgery and the other girl's age."

"No, shit, really?" Rose asks excitedly. "How do you know they were from plastic surgery? Now that you said something, I can see the cougar showing her age."

"The shape of the scar and how small and nearly undetectable it is to the untrained eye. Her surgeon must have been awesome, but if you look right beside the crevice of her cheek and her nose, there is a tiny ridge of skin that is slightly higher than the rest of her skin. It could be the scar from a nose job or a face lift. Now which one it is, I can't tell you. You can also see the same type of scar right where her dress ends under her armpit." I bring my hand up on my side to show her exactly where I mean. "That one is definitely from a breast implant and although I've only seen one side, I bet you anything there is an identical one on her other side."

"Well, I'll be damned. Who knew they only decent chick in this room would also be the smartest?" I blush at her words. "What kind of doctor are you, anyway?"

"I'm a pediatrician and technically I'm trained in child psychology as well, not certified, but still trained. I've been told I'm an excellent listener," I lightly hint at, remembering her slightly cryptic words from earlier.

She doesn't get a chance to respond before the room goes quiet. I turn to see Edward walking into the room, his eyes searching. When they find mine, he stops and smiles. I can't help the blush that creeps up my face.

"Looks like he already has a favorite," Rose teases. I look up to her worriedly, hoping she's not mad and it's like she can read my thoughts. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm not the jealous type. Besides, I know you're genuine in being here and that's all I care about. I'm not expecting to come in here and be Edward's 'love at first sight' without him noticing the other girls here too. I liked him on last season, so I thought I would give this a try, but I'm not going to get mad at _you_ for doing the same. Now, those fake bitches over there," she gestures to Jessica and Lauren, "I plan on taking down. No one should be here for anything less than trying to find love."

I can't but sigh in relief. I nod at her right as Edward starts talking. "Good evening ladies. I believe all of you are here now, and I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to continue getting to know all of you," a sexy smirk spreads across his face with his words. A round of cheers fill the room. Once again, his eyes meet mine and I see him take a step in my general direction, but he stops when Tanya reaches forward and grabs his arm.

"They say the early bird gets the worm, Edward and I intend on getting and keeping you," she says loud enough for the rest of us to hear, wanting us to know that she's claiming him already and with that she tugs him into the opposite direction.

I feel my face form a from. "Don't worry, kid. You'll get your chance to talk to him. I think he wants to talk to you more than he wants to talk to anyone else at this point."

I smile at her comforting words. We launch into a conversation about mindless thing. Rose talks about her job as a mechanic, which, of course, shocks me. Someone who is gorgeous enough to be a model, chooses to be a mechanic. Fascinating.

I just begin talking about my residency and now job at Johns Hopkins when Rose tells me she needs a drink if she's going to have to sit here and listen to all the girls try to brag about their talk with Edward. I sit back in my seat and listen to the chatter around the room while I wait for her to come back.

From what I can tell, everyone but Rose and I have already had their turn with Edward. Seems like Rose and I have been off in our own little world for longer than we thought. The main thing the girls are conversing about is the fact that Edward has yet to kiss anyone yet.

My eyes go wide as I remember our almost kiss outside, just moments after meeting. Maybe I really did make an impression…

"I leaned in and I got nothing! Not even a peck on the cheek!" Irina exclaims.

He kissed me on the cheek already! My heart starts pounding thunderously when I realize that he's only kissed me, out of this whole group of stunning women, this entire night.

"I don't know why you're surprised honey. I wouldn't want to kiss you either. Honestly, I don't think a monkey would kiss you if it had the chance." I cover my mouth to stifle my snicker at one of the Latina girl's, Senna, I think, words.

Irina huffs and plops down on the couch. Tanya perks up to speak this time. "I can understand him not wanting to kiss the rest of you but look at me. I'm perfect and I still didn't get any action and believe me I tried."

Senna speaks up again, clearly done with those girls. "I don't know how many drinks you've had tonight to make you think you're perfect, but I can tell you one thing: you are coming on way too strong, chicka. Nearly groping him in front of the cameras, only one minute after you got out of that limo? Who does that? If that doesn't say desperate, I don't know what does," she shrugs and smirks like she didn't just inadvertently call Tanya a whore in front of everyone.

Tanya doesn't respond, but a girl I haven't seen yet speaks up. "Maybe he's waiting for the right girl, you know? From what I've gathered, he's very old school and seems to really respect women. I don't think he's the type to go around kissing all of us just because we bat our eyes and lick our lips for him. And I don't know about the rest of you, but I appreciate that."

I'm in awe of the girl's words and I hope she's right. I'd rather not being kissing a guy that's kissed every other girl in this house just moments before.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Lauren sneers. The small girl cowers down and retreats into the corner. "Nobody, that's what I thought." Part of me wants to stand up and defend the shy girl, but the shy part of me tells me that I don't want to get involved in the drama. I've never been in a situation like this before, and I certainly don't want to do anything to make enemies. Instead, I shoot the girl a reassuring smile, hoping she gets that not everyone is like Lauren.

I look around the room, noticing that Rose still isn't back. It's been over ten minutes since she left for her drink, so I'm assuming she's talking to Edward right now. I'm about to go introduce myself to the girl in the corner but stop mid-step when I see Edward and Rose walking towards me, laughing as they come.

Rose and I make eye contact and she winks at me before turning to Edward. "I think the one you're looking for is over there," she gestures to me and smiles. Edward leans to whisper something in her ear before turning to me. He walks the rest of the way over to me and holds out his hand.

"Bella? Would you care to join me out on the patio?" The smile on his face is so genuine, I can't help but beam back at him.

"I would love to."

 **A/N: So what did you think? Thoughts on Rosalie? Tanya? Any idea who the girl Lauren shot down is? Let me know in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed.**

 **PLEASE READ THIS! As I said in a previous chapter's A/N, I uploaded a few of the chapters out of order, so I had to go back and fix it. I'm very busy, so Saturday's are the only days I can post. I only post once a week just because that's how I post. I'm sorry for the confusion, but the rest of the chapters are new.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **"** **But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero, some fairytale bliss, just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this." – The Chainsmokers and Coldplay – "Something Just Like This"**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Edward's POV**

 **January 2018**

 **Opening Night**

The spark is still there when I grab Bella's hand and lead her out to the patio. Between all the girls nearly fighting over their chance to talk to me for the past few hours, my thoughts have been completely jumbled, but one person has stayed on my mind no matter whose gorgeous face was in front of me.

Bella.

I give her hand a light squeeze as we sit down on the patio couch. My six-foot four inches frame take up nearly the entire seat, but luckily Bella's small enough to fit right in with me. "How has your night been, Bella?" I turn to face her, and she does the same.

She smiles and shakes her head, "Uneventful compared to yours, I do believe. How has yours gone?"

"It's overwhelming, to say the least. I don't remember it being this crazy when I was in your shoes last year."

"It has been a little crazy. I've never been around so many girls in a situation like this, so I guess I didn't know what to expect. I am hopeful though."

My smile widens and I automatically move closer to her. There're only a few inches between us now. I can't help my eyes when they travel down to see her full figure. She's short and petite, but not overly small like Alice is. She has her brown hair down in curled waves with a dark blue dress that isn't too showy or flashy; it's simple yet elegant. She looks flawless. When my eyes get to her feet, I grin when I see that she took my advice and took her shoes off for the rest of the night.

Without warning, I pull her legs across mine so that I can examine her ankle once more. Or at least that's what I'm telling myself instead of admitting that it's because I just want to be closer her. She gasps in surprise and immediately puts her hands on my shoulders to steady herself. I make eye contact with her as I slowly pull her dress up so I can inspect her ankle.

"Well, it looks like the swelling has gone down and it's not red anymore, so I think you're in the clear now. If it starts hurting anymore, take some ibuprofen."

She playfully rolls her eyes at me. "What are you a doctor?"

My first thought was that she was teasing, but when I turn to look at her face, I'm a bit taken back. Her eyes are inquisitive, wandering. Does she really not know that I'm a doctor or is she just mocking me? "I am actually," I say quietly, gauging her response.

Her eyes go wide, and she leans away from me, clearly taken aback. "You are? Does everyone else know this?"

Once again, I'm shocked by her surprise. "I would assume so. Everyone probably knows from last season or from the internet. It's not a secret. Did you really not know?"

She shakes her head, looking a little embarrassed. "I didn't. I'm sorry, I guess I should've done my research before coming. You probably think I'm an idiot now…"

I lean forward and cup her cheek to bring her closer to me until our lips are only a few inches apart. I hope she hears the sincerity in my voice as I say, "No, I don't. In fact, I kind of like it. It's a nice change. I feel like half the girls in the house know more about me than I know about myself. It's weird." I assumed everyone here would know every detail about me before the show began, but I'm surprisingly grateful that that's not the case. Bella's like a fresh breath of air in that way, but that also makes me wonder something else. "Bella, how much do you know about me? My job is probably one of the main things most people know about me, sans the whole virgin thing, so what exactly do you know about me?" I lightly stroke her cheek, trying to reassure her that I'm just being curious, not accusing her or that I'm upset with her.

She takes a deep breath and brings her hand to hold the arm that's cupping her cheek into place. "Honestly, I don't know much. I knew about the virgin thing, but not much else. I've seen how everyone in the media has treated you over the past few months and I've notice how strong you are for going after what you want, despite what everyone else says. I admire you for it. You have this way about you that's so pure and wholesome. It's beautiful and I think everyone should be talking about that side of you, not something so personal and none of anyone else's business."

Amazed, once again, by the small girl basically in my arms, I can't help but wonder why she came on the show if she didn't know anything about me and especially if she hasn't watched this show, so I ask her that.

She takes a moment to respond, probably getting her thoughts together. Suddenly, she does something I never would have expected. She tucks her hair behind her ear and wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls herself another few inches closer to me so now she is completely sitting in my lap.

I look around stealthily to see if the camera men were giving me any signs that I need to push her off, but thankfully, I don't see any. Reassured, I bring my arms around her, locking her into place. She's fits snugly into my lap, her face right below mine.

She brings one hand around to the nape of my neck and starts playing with the hair there. I can't help but smile and I lean forward to rest my head on her shoulder, encouraging her actions.

It takes me a moment to realize how intimate this position really is. I met this girl only a few hours ago and she's already in my lap. To make it even better, nothing is sexual. It's for comfort. Maybe she feels the need to be close to me just like I am to her.

"All anyone on the internet and in the media could talk about for months was your virginity at twenty-nine years old. They made it seem like it was a sin for you to not have slept with countless girls by now and that alone infuriated me. It should be your choice when you have sex with someone else, not anyone else's and I hate that people shamed you for waiting on the right person. It's not fair."

I pull back from her so I can look into her eyes. "Life isn't fair sometimes."

She smiles sadly, "I know." She's quiet for a few more moments before starting again, this time with our eyes are locked. "When I heard that they were taking applications for the show, I didn't think twice about applying. I could tell by the way you always reacted to the reporters who stalked you down that you were such a rare soul, and I wanted you to know that you're not alone."

My eyes narrow just a little bit in disbelief. "You're a virgin?"

Once again, I'm met with a sad smile and a nod. "I wanted you to know that you're not the only one out there who is waiting for the right person. You're not alone, Edward. I just wanted you to know that."

"That's why you came on the show?" I can't help the surprise in my voice. Right in front of me, this beautiful, pure woman came on this show just to tell me that I'm not alone in my belief that sex should be saved for someone special.

She nods, an unsure smile on her face and it's like I don't have control over my body anymore before I'm kissing her. I think I surprised her too because for the first few seconds, she doesn't respond. Right as I'm about to pull back, slightly embarrassed by my actions, her mouth starts to tentatively move against mine. I take that as all the encouragement I need and kiss her harder. My hands slip into her hair and her hands are now tugging more forcefully at my hair at the nape of my neck.

She pulls back first, breathing heavily as she does. She puts her head on my chest. I keep my hands in her hair, slowly smoothing it out.

"Is now the right time to say that was my first kiss as well?" I can barely hear her muffled voice.

I lightly push her away from me so I can look into those sparkling eyes once more. "You are a remarkable woman, Bella. I don't see how someone is so pure. It's extraordinary, just like you." She doesn't respond, just gives me a tight, somewhat forced smile.

Maybe I said too much? Shit. I don't want to scare her off on the first night, so I gently push her off my lap, but keep as close to her as I can. I hope this gives her some space for the moment because I really don't want to push this woman only moments after finding out she's the most genuine person here.

"Tell me something about yourself, Edward. I think it's pretty clear that I don't really know anything. I didn't want to look you up in the time before I came here, despite how tempting it was. I wanted to be able to hear everything I need to know about you from the source."

And with that I launch into a very passionate monologue about my family, my job, my years in med school, everything. She's got such a soothing presence, I feel like I've known her my whole life.

"Your family sounds amazing, Edward! Oh, and you and your dad working together at the same hospital, doing the thing you love most in the world, it's like a dream come true, for both of you actually…" she pauses, before continuing. "You do sound a bit lonely, though. I can see it in your eyes as well. You have all those people whole love and adore you around you, but it's not the same as having someone you can bear your soul to." The sympathy is shining bright in her eyes. She's so understanding.

"You have no idea how right you are. I love what I do, and I love my family, but I can't help but wonder what it's like to go to asleep at night with someone who loves you not because they have to. I want to know what it feels like for someone to love me for me, not for anything else." What I want to say is that I don't want someone to want me for my money, but I don't. I don't want to tarnish the moment with thoughts of Lizzie.

"That's all anyone can hope for. I know that's all I want in this life. You are such a strong and beautiful person, Edward. You're going to get everything you ever wanted. I know you putting your heart on the line like this isn't going to be easy, but I know you'll find the one."

The sadness in her voice takes me by surprise. "Why do you say that like you're not going to be here to witness it?" I hope she doesn't hear the hurt in my voice.

"Because I did what I came here to do," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I didn't expect to stay here any longer. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone, that not everyone thinks its taboo for you to be saving yourself. I think it's wonderful."

I scoff at her. "Why in the world would you not expect to stay here any longer, Bella? You're the only woman who I've been this comfortable around this entire night," I point to our still intimate position.

"You have so many beautiful and magnificent women in the house over there, why would you choose someone like me?"

I look at her incredulously. "You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?"

She rolls her eyes. "I know I'm pretty, Edward. I'm not blind and I do have self-esteem, but I don't exactly have any experience in the dating area. I literally just told you that you were my first kiss. I wouldn't even know what to do with myself if I stayed here."

"You think I know all about dating, Bella? I've had one and a half girlfriends in my entire life. I thought I was in love with Becca last year, but I know now that I wasn't, and I was never in love with Lizzie. I have no idea what I'm doing either! So why can't we figure it out together?"

She narrows her eyes at me, a puzzled expression across her features. "You want me to stay?"

Now it's my turn to roll my eyes at her. "Give me a second." I stand up from the bench and head back inside to where the other girls are waiting and where Jake put the first impression rose.

As I walk in the living area, a round of cheers fill the room to which I smirk and pick up the rose. I nod my head in acknowledgement to them, saying, "Ladies," but don't spend more than a few moments in there. My head and heart are somewhere else.

I'm only gone a minute from the bench where Bella is at. I walk up to her and sit back in my spot. "Bella, do you know what this is?" She already said she didn't know much about me, so I don't want to assume that she knows much about the show or how it works either.

"Uh, it's a rose, Edward. Are you feeling okay? Maybe we should take you to the hospital since you can't recognize the rose that you just left to go get." Her voice is teasing, with a slight amount of concern.

"You're adorable." My eyes roll on their own accord before continuing. "This is the first impression rose. I'm supposed to give this to the one woman, who I feel, made the biggest impression on me tonight. This person doesn't have to wait for the rose ceremony to know if they're staying for another week or not. This solidifies your spot." I take a deep breath before putting my heart on the line for the first time tonight. "It also means that I like you, and it would mean the world to me if you would stay and let us explore this. Us." I take her hand and ask her, "So, Bella, will you accept this rose?"

A genuine smile spreads across her face when she realizes what this means. She bites her lip and reaches for the rose but doesn't take it from me. "Always, Edward."

I lean forward and kiss her again. I guess her nerves are gone this time because as soon as my lips touch hers, she's moving them right along with mine. I smile against her lips and she giggles in return.

We stay close like that, just talking about my life, which I find a little odd. Most girls would be jumping at the chance to tell me about themselves, but I guess that's just a part of Bella's charm. I don't know how long we're out there before Jacob comes up from around the corner and tells me that it's almost time for the rose ceremony and for me to start making my decisions about who I want to stay and to leave.

I'd almost forgotten about the other girls, not twenty feet away from us, but duty calls. I pull myself away from Bella with promises to see her soon and follow Jake to an unoccupied room inside the house.

"You sure know how to get all these women riled up, Ed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I think back on the night, trying to think of something I could've done to make them go crazy.

Jake eyes me suspiciously. "You and the girl you were just with? Bella Swan, right? You only kissed her tonight and you saved her for last, which made everyone else insanely anxious. Here I thought you'd be brooding the entire night."

I playfully punch Jake on the arm. "I do not brood." I didn't even notice that I didn't kiss anyone except Bella. It wasn't like I was saving it, I just went with whatever the moment gave us.

"Do you want to bet?" His eyebrows raise in challenge.

"Aren't we supposed to be doing something productive?" I ask, trying to divert his attention to anything else. So, what if I brood?

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he gives me a pointed look. "Here is a list of names and pictures of the girls from tonight. You have about twenty minutes to get decide which five are going home tonight. Good luck, bro. I'm going to go downstairs and tell the ladies to get ready for the rose ceremony and I will come back up to get you shortly."

I sigh as Jake leaves me alone with my thoughts. Tonight has honestly been amazing in so many ways. There have been so many delightful women that I've met tonight, but honestly, I can't remember much about half of them. I'm glad Jake included pictures of them because I honestly don't think I could do this by memory alone.

Okay, first one on the list. Kate Brown. She had long blonde hair and a small frame. She was quiet but slowly started to open up just a little towards the end of our conversation. She made a joke about one of the guys from last season being an idiot and her laugh was adorable. She stays.

Leah Artea. She's like the girl next door cute and talked about her brother all night. I love a woman who loves her family and isn't afraid to show it. She's staying.

Emily Uley. She's the one with the scar on her cheek from a hiking incident. She nearly got mauled by a bear if it weren't for her dog, Sam, who attacked the bear long enough for her to get away, she honestly probably would have died. She's seems so strong and courageous. She's staying.

Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Of course, their pictures are together. The eye roll at this point just comes naturally. They even talked to me together! I don't see how this is going to go, but I want to find out. This could turn out to be a comedy after all. They both stay.

Tanya Denali. Damn, how could I forget this woman? She's stunningly beautiful and she knows it. She talked about herself the entire time we were together, but she's definitely interesting. She's staying.

Irina Williams. She didn't say much, instead letting me do most of the talking, so in complete contrast to Tanya which I'm going to need. She's staying.

Rachel Bell. Pretty, but she didn't seem too interested in me. She spent the fifteen minutes we were together talking about her ex-boyfriend. She's leaving.

Angela Webber. Not the most beautiful woman in the room, but more my type than some of the other ones in terms of personalities. And, she's seems like one of the more open people here. She stays.

Victoria Hunter. A bit old for me, but she definitely knew how to handle herself. She said all the right things and I'm a little curious as to how the other, much younger women, are handling her. She stays.

Mary Thomas. To be honest, I don't remember anything significant about her. That's probably not the best sign. She's leaving.

Bree Tanner. She was quiet but when she did speak to me, there was a certain fire in her eyes that I want to see more of. She stays.

Alex Butler. I think this was the girl who was literally shaking in her heels when she got out of the limo. She had on a dress that looked like it belonged in a strip club and had the makeup of a clown. Alice would have had a stroke if she had seen her. She's leaving.

Jane Black. Another woman who couldn't stop expressing her love for her brother. It's amazing to hear the passion in her voice when she speaks of him. She stays.

Carmen Rivera. This woman was beautiful with her words. She walked up to me after the limo and said, "This is where our journey begins, loved one," in Spanish and it was like music to my ears even if I had to wait for her to translate for me. She stays.

Senna Hernandez. Loud and very candor. I'm more curious than anything about her, so she stays.

Zafrina Lopez. Just like Senna, she was very loud and explicit with her words. They say curiosity killed the cat, but I can't help myself. She stays.

Samantha Brower. This was the young woman who wreaked of weed but looked like she had been doing crack her entire life. I hate drugs because I've seen too many overdoses in my time as a doctor, and I don't want a relationship that might end just as quickly as it begins. She's leaving.

Katelyn Snow. She's the one who didn't seem interested in me at all. She looked indifferent the entire time we spent together, as if I was the gum on the bottom of her shoe. She's gone.

Rosalie Hale. Her confidence is her most attractive quality and she knows how to make me laugh. I thoroughly enjoyed my time with her. She stays.

Bella Swan. I stare at her picture for a moment. She's so attractive in her own way. She's confident, but not overly so. She's extremely caring. I still can't believe all the moments we had together in just a short period of time. She already has the first impression rose and I can't help the smile that attacks my face. She so deserved it.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Jake. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I take one last look at the list of names, knowing I can't bring it down there with me. Rachel Bell, Samantha Brower, Alex Butler, Mary Thomas and Katelyn Snow are the ones I'm sending home.

When I get downstairs, the girls are already lined up in the dining area, waiting for me. The hushed whispers turn to silence once my presence is made known and I make my way to the table full of roses. I take a deep breath, looking over all the women. I catch Rosalie and Bella standing next to each other, their hands together in support. Huh, that was one friendship I didn't see coming. I'm not blind to believe that lifelong friends aren't made from this journey, but Bella and Rosalie are certainly the most diverse friends I could've picked out.

I take a deep breath and start calling out the names. As soon as their name is heard, the girl will walk forward and accept or not accept the rose from me and then go back to their place until the roses are gone.

"Rosalie, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course."

"Angela, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Jane, will you accept this rose?"

A quiet, "yes," squeaks out of her.

"Irina, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Tanya, will you accept this rose?"

"You know it, Edward. You're mine."

"Kate, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Victoria, will you accept this rose?"

"Hell yeah, baby boy, I will accept this rose." My face scrunches up at her words. Only my mother is allowed to call me baby boy, no matter how much older this woman is than me.

"Leah, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Emily, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Senna, will you accept this rose?"

"YAS, EDWARD HONEY!" and I think my eardrums just burst.

Thankfully, Zafrina wasn't as loud. "Zafrina, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Carmen, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Bree, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Lauren, will you accept this rose?"

"Duh, Eddie!" I try not to cringe on the outside as much as I am cringing on the inside.

I take a deep breath to look around the room full of hopeful and scared eyes. With this last rose, I'm about to end my first night as The Bachelor.

"Jessica, will you accept this rose?"

A surprised Jessica walks up to meet me, "Of course."

Jake walks in and says, "Alright to those of you who didn't get a rose, it's time to say your goodbyes."

Rachel, Katelyn, Samantha, Alex and Mary hug the girls they'd come to know these past several hours and then walk up to me. I tell them that I wish them all the very best with their lives and I thank them for coming. I feel a twinge of sadness as I watch the five young women walk out the door, all of them with tears in their eyes. They came here for looking for love and it took me less than a day to break their hearts.

Before I can wallow in my sadness, I feel a playful bump in my side. "No brooding, Cullen. You have fifteen beautiful women ready to fight for your love." I know who it is before I have to look. Only Rosalie Hale is ballsy enough to call me out on my shit on the first night. "You did what you had to do. You didn't see a future with them, so you had to let them go. It's only fair, instead of stringing them along. Now cheer up, buttercup!"

I smile and sling an arm around her and get the other girls to come over to us. "I'd like to propose a toast, ladies, to all of us."

"To finding love," Angela Webber says, standing beside my Bella. I should have known those two would get along. I like it and I hope they're good for each other throughout this process.

"To finding ourselves and others to help us grow," Bella says, making eye contact with me. I can't help but beam at her. I couldn't have put in better words what I'm looking for in a partner here.

"Screw all this lovey dovey shit, I'm ready to drink! Bottoms up!" I, along with most of the girls in the room, snicker at Tanya's hurried statement. I bring my glass up in front of me, waiting for the other girls to cling theirs against mine before sipping the champagne.

"Ladies, it has been a long night, or should I say morning," I gesture to the now brightening sky outside the windows, "and we have a big week ahead of us, so let's call it a night. Go get some rest."

I hug all the girls, saving Bella for last, and walk out the door. What an insane night, but I feel optimistically hopeful about the next few months. There are some amazing women in that house, and I can't wait to take my time exploring my relationship with every one of them.

 **A/N: So what did you guys think of the first rose ceremony? Thoughts on Rose and Edward? What about Edward and Bella's conversation and kiss? Let me know in a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **"** **Who'd have believed you'd come along? Hands, touching hands, reaching out touching me, touching you!" – Neil Diamond – "Sweet Caroline"**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Bella's POV**

 **January 2018**

 **Week One**

"That was insane! Did you see the looks on those slut's faces when Edward didn't give them a rose? Dang, I've forgotten how much I've loved this part of the show!"

I can't help but laugh at Rose's harsh, but funny words. "You seem so amused at someone else's loss."

"Damn right, I'm amused! Those bitches didn't deserve to be here in the first place, and I told you that from the start, Bella! They were only looking for attention from anyone and Edward saw straight through them."

"Do you really believe that they were only here for fame, not love?" Angela, the girl who told everyone Edward was just traditional about not kissing everyone, asks.

"Don't be so surprised, sweetie. Those girls were wolves and they deserved to be kicked out as swiftly as they came."

We're interrupted by Jacob Black, the host of the show. "Ladies, I believe you are all old enough to pick who you want to room with, so you can grab your luggage from the living room and go pick any room upstairs. There are four women to a room, except one room will only have three, so choose wisely."

I look to Rose and Angela. "Who is going to be our fourth?"

Rose sneers. "Maybe we can be the lucky ones who only have to put up with each other. Why do we have to be the ones to add a fourth?"

Before I get a chance to respond, a very poised Tanya walks up to us, "We've already called the room with three in it. Looks like you three whores are just going to have to shack up with someone else."

I'm completely taken back at Tanya's words, but Rose doesn't let it faze her. "What the hell makes you think you're in charge of rooms?"

"Because I'm Edward's favorite obviously, so I'm most likely to win, ergo I get to pick where I want my friends and I to sleep first."

"Edward's favorite, huh? Is that why he only kissed Bella tonight and gave her the first impression rose?"

My eyes go wide. How did Rose know about my kiss with Edward? I haven't even had the chance to tell her. Everything was so crazy when I came back from talking to Edward that I barely had time to show her the rose and introduce myself to Angela.

Tanya scoffs and glances over at me. "Oh, please. That rose means nothing. Everyone here knows that the producers get to choose who gets the first impression rose and when they saw little Miss Trailer Park over here, they knew a sob story was going to make an awesome first impression for the show. She means nothing." The absolute hatred in her voice makes me take a step back. I can fear the tears brimming my eyes but refuse to let them fall. I can't show her that she got to me.

Did Edward really only give me the first impression rose because he was forced too? Did tonight really mean nothing to him?

"What the fuck did you just say about her?" Rose asks threateningly, giving Tanya a chance to change her statement.

Tanya looks worried for a split second but doesn't back down. "Did I stutter?"

Rose grabs Tanya by the hair and pulls her into a headlock. "Take it back," she says awfully calm for someone in the position she's in right now.

"What are you doing? You're crazy! Let go of me!" Tanya screams, getting the attention of the other girls.

"Take it back."

"Help! Somebody get her off of me!"

Before anyone else can intervene, I step in, "Rose, it's okay. Let her go."

"It's not okay. No one treats my friend like trash. Take what you said back, Tanya."

"Okay! Okay! I take it back." Rose slowly lets her out of the headlock and backs away from us, clutching her head in pain. "I'm going to make you pay for this, you psychotic bitch!"

Rose scoffs cockily. "Bring it on and stay away from Bella."

Tanya runs over to Kate and Irina who look slightly amused but help their friend up to their new three bed room.

"You didn't have to do that, Rose." She scoffs but I continue, "But thank you for doing that. No one has ever done anything like that for me before." I pull her in for a tight hug and she slowly puts her arms around me too.

"Uh, you're welcome, kid, but stop making a scene. It's just the first night. We'll have plenty time for crying and feelings for the next three months. Let's go find us a room."

I smile and nod my head. I would have never been able to stand up for myself like that, but it fills my heart seeing Rose do it.

We head into the first unoccupied bedroom that we see and make ourselves at home. A few minutes later, a young girl named Bree walks in and asks to join us. I speak up before Rose or Angela can, "Of course. The bed under Angela's is all yours." I give Rose a look telling her to give this poor girl a chance. Not everyone is like Tanya.

When everyone is in bed for the night, a thought occurs to me. I get out of my bed and stand up to see Rose in the bed above mine. "How'd you know Edward and I had kissed?" I ask quietly, even though I know she's awake.

"Tanya and her posse were watching creepily from the window, giving everyone updates after her came inside to get the first impression rose. Like little perverts, they watched as you and Edward made out."

Okay, that's totally not what I was expecting. "That's really gross."

She snorts. "You're telling me, kid."

I sigh before asking my next question, not knowing if I want to know the answer to it or not, "Do you really think Edward only gave me the first impression rose because he had to? Because I'm trailer trash?" I ask dejectedly. My tears from earlier are starting to burn my eyes again, but I stay strong, knowing I can cry myself to sleep without bothering anyone else in a few minutes

Rose sits up in her bed. "Are you seriously asking me that question right now? He was head-over-heels for you tonight, kid. All of us could tell. I know the producers get a say in the dates throughout the week and they can pick certain people to stay whether Edward wants them to or not, but they can't control who he gives out the first impression rose to."

"Promise?" the fear in my voice present. I don't want to think about tonight ever again if I find out it's all a sham.

"I promise you. Edward gave you that rose because you clearly made the best impression on him tonight. Did you forget the part where he only kissed you? The producers definitely can't tell him who he can and cannot kiss, so that was one-hundred percent him."

Her words give me a spark of hope. "Okay, maybe you're right."

"I'm always right. You'd do well to remember that," her face hardens during her next words. "Don't you ever let anyone treat you like Tanya did tonight. No one deserves that and I'm not going to let any friend of mine just sit back and take that. Do you understand?" Her voice is demanding, but caring. Something must have made quite an impression on her if she's then passionate about it.

"Okay, I get it," I reply softly, not knowing how else to respond.

"Good. Go to bed, kid. We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nod, knowing she's right. Tomorrow is the day we find out our plans for dates for the week. I crawl into my twin sized bottom bunk and slowly drift off to sleep, luckily my tears are kept at bay.

The next morning after everyone was up, dressed and prepped for the day, the doorbell rang. Tanya ran over to it before half of us had the chance to process what it means. "The letters are here, girls!" She runs back over to the living room where everyone is waiting, and she rips open the first letter. "Bella, I hear you've never been to the Hollywood strip. That's about to change. Your tour guide will be waiting for you outside in twenty minutes, so get ready for a day full of touring one of the most iconic places in California." Tanya doesn't hold back her distaste for me while she reads the letter.

The smile that takes over my face makes me forget about Tanya. "I get the first date?" I ask Rose for confirmation.

"Go get him, kid, but keep him in tact for the rest of us for later in the week," she winks at me and I blush.

"If you two are done, I'd like to hear about the other letter," Irina spits out. Well, it looks like Tanya's hate for us has spread to Irina too, but nevertheless, Rose and I stop squealing long enough to read the second letter."

"Rosalie, Emily, Leah, Tanya, Zafrina, Senna, Jessica, Lauren, Kate, Irina, Bree, and Victoria, get your game faces ready because Thursday we'll be getting to know each other better while bowling. Nothing is better than a little friendly competition." Tanya glares at me, as if I've done something wrong, but doesn't say anything.

I look around the room and notice two girls, clearly worried. It takes me a moment, but then I realize that they're names weren't called for the group date. I tap on Rose's shoulder to get her attention. "Why didn't they get called for the group date?"

"Probably because they're the next two to get voted off. I guess they didn't make much of an impression last night to deserve getting a date."

Guilt overcomes me. What did I do to deserve a one-on-one date with Edward, when Carmen and Jane don't even get to see him outside of the rose ceremony this week?

"Unh, uh. Don't start that, Bella. You were picked for today's date for a reason. Edward likes you. Don't feel bad because he doesn't feel the same about some of the other girls," Angela says.

"But I –"

"No buts, Bella. You have five minutes to go upstairs and make sure you have everything for today and then you're going downstairs to go on this date," Rose says with such authority in her voice that I don't argue.

I go upstairs and get my purse and head back downstairs. I walk out the front door and see Edward standing with the door to the limo open. His face lights up when he sees me, and I beam at him. I walk as quickly as I dare to, to get to him.

As soon as I get close enough, he pulls me into his arms. "Did you sleep well?"

I breathe in his scent before answering. He's smells of sandalwood, cologne, and something entirely Edward. "I did. Did you?" I pull back and look into his eyes.

"As well as predicted. Are you ready for today?" I smile and nod. "Let's go then." He steps back and ushers me into the limo before crawling in behind me. He scoots right up next to me and slides one hand around my shoulders and places one hand on my knee.

I instinctively lean into him and he puts his chin on my shoulder. "So, what exactly are we going to do in Hollywood today?"

"Tourist stuff mostly. We have to make the dates as TV worthy as possible, but I'm sure we can steal a few minutes alone together. We'll hit Hollywood Boulevard first and do some shopping, then we'll have lunch somewhere of the producer's choice and then we'll do some sight-seeing, and then I get to choose where we have dinner tonight."

"It sounds like a very eventful day." He smiles and kisses my head. We talk about mindless things for about thirty minutes until we get to the strip. The driver drops us off at the beginning of the strip and we don't waste any time getting out. I whisper a small thank you to the driver before shutting the door behind me. Edward gives me a funny look before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, I have the perfect starting point." He tugs me along until we get to a large arcade. My eyes go wide when he tugs me in.

"We're going to play arcade games like we're ten years old?" I whisper, not sure if I should be as excited about this as I am.

"Uh, yeah, if that's okay with you…" he trails off. "We can go do something else if you want. I always loved arcades as a kid and I just thought this would be –"

I cut him off with a small kiss on his cheek. "This is absolutely perfect," I hope he hears the genuine happiness in my voice. He has no idea how I had wished to go to arcades and play games to have fun when I was ten years old. I meant it when I said this is perfect. I can't imagine anything better.

He beams at me and we race to the first game – Skee-ball. He puts two quarters in two machines, and we compete to see who gets the most points. I try my absolute hardest to get those stupid balls in the holes, but in the end, Edward's score absolutely murders mine. We play again, and instead of trying to better my score, I try to damage his. Every time he goes to throw the ball, I playfully hit him with my hip. After a couple times, he catches on and picks me up, much like he did last night when I was teasing him, and he walks us over to another set of games.

Our laughter doesn't stop until he puts me down. "You are a sore loser, Miss Swan," he smirks at me.

"No, I'm a strategic loser. If I'm going to lose, I want to make sure you're right there beside me, Cullen."

"Is that so?" he asks, leaning in closer to me, his intent to kiss me written all over his face.

My grin takes over my entire face. "Mhm," I whisper as his lips meet mine. It's a sweet kiss, our mouths molding softly against each other.

He pulls back all too soon and leads me to another game. We spend a couple of hours like this. Playing old arcade games like Pac-Man, Galaga, Donkey Kong, Street Fighter, Space Invaders and so on, laughing and teasing each other as we play.

This side of Edward was not one I expected to see. He's so carefree and relaxed – it's contagious. It's so easy to forget about the camera men and all the girls back at the house wishing they were in my place right now.

We leave the arcade and begin walking down the sidewalk. As he leads me to a small boutique, I ask him, "So, what made you decide to take me to the arcade?"

He smiles and pulls me close to him. "When I was younger, my parents worked a lot and left my older brother, Emmett, in charge of my sister, Alice, and me. On days where Alice or I had a bad day at school or if one of us got a good grade on a test or something, Em would take us to the only arcade in town and we would play for hours. Looking back, it's probably one of my fondest childhood memories – going there to forget about everything around me. I wanted to share that with you today."

"I loved it, Edward, really. I haven't had that much fun in years. I probably haven't been that carefree my entire life!" I exclaim. "Thank you for sharing that with me today."

He cups my cheek and rubs it with his thumb affectionately. He lightly kisses my nose which makes both of us giggle. "I honestly couldn't see myself doing that with anyone else. Don't get me wrong, the girls back at the mansion seem to be awesome, but playing video games for nearly three hours? Probably not going to happen."

I giggle as I try to picture Tanya and even Rose playing games like that for so long.

"Come on, this one is for you."

We walk in the small boutique and I take in all the elaborate clothes around me. "Oh, Edward. Everything in here is so beautiful, but I don't think I can afford anything in here." I walk to a small rack of clothes that have more sequins on them than I've seen in my entire life. "I'm kind of scared to touch anything in fear of ripping it somehow," I try to joke, but also let him know that I really don't need this kind of expensive clothing.

"It's part of being on the show, Bella," he says taking my hand and leading me towards a sales woman. "The producers will pay for it, just like they do for everything else on all the dates." I give him a pained look. I hate people spending money on me. "Please, Bella. I want you to have this moment of being treated like a princess."

I blush at his words. No one has ever called me a princess before, because in my fairytale, I'm the beast, but maybe Edward sees something different in me.

"Okay," I cave and let the sales woman lead me away into a dressing room. She shows me a montage of dresses and gives me a handful to try on. The first one in the pile is a black, floor length gown with an off the shoulder look. It clings to my curves and I must say that I look good in it.

I walk out of the dressing room to see what Edward thinks and when our eyes meet, his mouth opens a little bit and his eyes get a little darker. "Wow, Bella. I – I – you look, well, sexy. I vote yes on that one," his struggle for words only encourages my original thoughts.

I blush at his words. I knew I looked good in it, but his reaction made me giddy. I go back to the room and try on a new dress. This one is a purple cocktail dress that looks like something Tanya would wear and I immediately want his approval on it. When I step outside to show him this one, his reaction is different than what I was expecting.

"I don't like it. It doesn't look like you," he says, not even giving me a second glance.

I frown. "I think it's cute. It fits really well, and it looks like some of the dresses that the other girls were wearing last night, and I don't really have anything like I and I think it would –"

"Bella, stop," he walks up to me and lifts my face to meet his. "You're not like the rest of the girls at the mansion and I like that. I don't want you to change who you are just because some of the girls there don't approve of the length of your dresses. I want you to stay you."

He's right. I just want him to look at me and think I'm as beautiful as Rose or Tanya or Jessica or Kate. "Okay, forget about this dress." I try to head back to the dressing room, but Edward takes my hand and pulls me back to him at the last second.

" _You_ are on this date with me right now, Bella. _You_ got the first impression rose last night. _You_ are the only one I want to be with right now, watching you try on dresses. _You_ , Bella, _you_. Don't forget that."

I give him a small smile and head back to the dressing room. I try to wrap my head around the implications of his words as I try on more dresses. Every time I walk out to show him the new dress, he responds honestly, and I admire that. It can't be easy telling a woman that the dress she's wearing doesn't look good on her, but Edward does it with class.

After countless more dresses, my mood has improved from Edward's jokes about some of the absolutely awful dresses I tried on. In the end, I get four new dresses that cost well over a thousand dollars in total. I cringe knowing how far I could've made that money useful in other ways but try not to let Edward notice my reaction.

He leads us to a small café to eat lunch. We place our orders and I quietly thank the server as he places our drinks in front of us. Edward gives me that same funny look again.

"What?"

"It amazes me that you do that," he says approvingly.

"Do what? Thank people?"

"Yeah that. I've noticed over my time here in California that no one really does that here, except you. It's amazing."

"It's really nothing, Edward. I just try to be nice to everyone."

"That's another thing I adore about you. The entire two days, I haven't heard you say one bad thing about anyone or anything. It's such a change from everyone else."

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, that's just always been me, I guess. I can't imagine not being polite."

He smiles, obviously pleased by my answer. "Tell me something I don't know about you, Bella."

I bite my lip, trying to think of the right thing to say. Then it hits me. "I want to start a program to help children, specifically those who are in foster care, to find their forever families one day," I say, passion lacing my words.

He clearly wasn't expecting me to say anything like that, but he gets his composure back swiftly. "That's incredible! What made you want to start a program like that? Do you have a history with foster care?"

I strategically ignore his question about having a history with foster care but launch into my reasoning behind the charity. "The foster care system can be so messed up! There are so many foster parents out there who are only in it for the extra check at the end of the month. They don't even care about the children! We have so many couples in the United States who can't have children and don't want to wait to get approved for the adoption list, so I want to bridge the process between the two together. I want to make sure that every child can go home to a place where he or she feels loved and wanted. No child should ever have to feel like they're just a paycheck for some cigarettes and beer at the end of the month. I want to personally be the one who gets to show these kids who their new family is. Seeing that… would be so priceless to me…" I wander off, afraid my babbling is scaring him.

I glance up at Edward and see his eyes wide in awe and appraisal. "That's the most selfless idea I've ever heard, Bella. It's beautiful. Tell me more." I sense no sarcasm or boredom in his words, so I launch into a few of my ideas on how to get things started and how to integrate it with the current foster care system and the adoption system.

"You're so avid about this. It's beautiful."

I blush. "It's just something I really care about, Edward. I've had this idea since I was twelve."

"Wow, that's so young to have aspirations like this."

I bite my lip at his compliment. Before he can ask where the inspiration for this came from, I divert his attention to the food that has just arrived. We eat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, both of us not realizing how hungry we were.

Eventually, I take his question for me and put it back on him. "Tell me something I don't know about you, Edward."

He doesn't have to think twice before answering. "I miss my family. I had a dream last night about an old game my siblings and I used to play as kids…" he pauses, gauging my reaction.

"Tell me. I want to know everything there is to know about you," I whisper truthfully.

"When we were little, Alice and I would always drag Emmett to play with us, even though he's six years older. We would play doctor and yes, I was the doctor, and my siblings were my patients. I would get my dad's stethoscope and pretend to listen to their heart and lungs for hours, pretending that they were incredibly sick. I told them I had to stay attached to them or they would die. It was a way to keep us close, now that I think about it when I look back. Words can't express how much I miss my them right now. They're my entire world and this past year has been the longest I've been away from them since college."

"I think its great that you and your family are so close. I've never had that, so hearing you talk so exctedly about your memories about them is like hearing the childhood I never had."

"Yeah, they're pretty great. Tell me about your childhood, Bella. I want to know everything there is to know about you," his words are so sincere and now I wish that I hadn't said that. No one wants to hear about my childhood, so I smoothly transfer his attention to the sight-seeing part of our day and just like that his mind is on the Hollywood sign.

We pay our bill and start walking up the strip. Edward ducks in a souvenir shop to buy a disposable camera and I had planned on just waiting for him outside, but a small hole-in-the-wall store catches my eye. I quickly run in and ask the cashier to help me find a certain item quickly before Edward has the chance to notice I've gone. The cashier swiftly brings me back what I'd requested so I pay for it and stuff it in my purse so I can surprise Edward with it later.

Thankfully, he doesn't notice that I've left and come back when he finds me. "Come on, I want to show you some places."

So, for the next few hours, we walk around Hollywood, taking pictures with every historical monument and everything Edward deemed as necessary – which was a lot. I think he took more pictures of just me than he did of us together. "For my personal collection," he explained when I'd asked him.

Before I know it, it's time for us to eat again, this time at a place of Edward's choosing. We went to a small restaurant away from all the hype of the strip. "It's cozy in here," I mention, approvingly.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. I figure we could use some quiet time before we both go back tonight. Today has been unbelievable, Bella."

I smile and take his hand from across the table. "I agree and this food looks delicious." Edward had all of this planned from the start of our date. He called and told the restaurant the time we would be here and what time the food should be ready by. He got us both steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. My mouth is watering at the smell of it.

"To today," Edward says, raising his glass of red wine to mine.

"To having fun with each other," I add. He grins and we sip our drinks before turning back to our food.

As we eat, Edward tells me more about the show and what I should expect. "For the most part, there are two dates during the week – a one-on-one and a group date. I think it's week eight when we start to travel outside of California. I don't get to choose where we go. The producers make us go places where they think will make ratings go up. When there are four women left, I visit each of your hometowns and get to know your family a little bit. After that, I take the three women left on a separate vacation spot, which is also the week of fantasy suites."

"Fantasy suites?" the look on his face makes me curious. He looks so put off by it.

"It's the first time we would have the chance to spend the night together, to do whatever…" he trails off.

"You mean to have sex? They really put you on the spot like that? No wonder you're not a big fan of it." How could someone sleep with someone else just for TV ratings or because they think it's expected of them? And he has to go through this with three different girls? Unbelievable.

"The only thing worse than that is I have to send someone home right after my time with them is over with. And at that point, I'm probably going to really care about this girl by then! The last thing I want to do is break someone's heart like mine was last season. I agreed to come back because I truly want to find someone to love for the rest of my life, but sometimes I forget how may hearts have to be broken in the process of it…"

I move my chair so that I'm now sitting right beside him. "I will never know what you're going through right now, Edward, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything. I've been told I'm a really good listener…"

"I know from experience that you are, Bella. Today has been filled with stories from my past, what you want to do with your future, dresses, video games, and sights you can only find in Hollywood. I wouldn't change any of it for the world. Today has been so special to me," he reaches across the table and grabs the rose that has been staring at me the entire time. "Will you accept this rose."

I don't think twice before lightly taking it from his hand. "Always, Edward."

Edward pulls my face to his, our lips connecting for a brief moment before I pull back. He looks at me, confusion lacing his features. I giggle and pull my purse from behind my chair. "Edward, will you accept this little present as a token of my…" I can't say love because whatever this is between us just started, so I just blurt out the first word that comes to mind. "companionship with you?"

He looks at me incredulously. "Companionship, really Bella? I don't think companions do this," and he pulls me in for an intense kiss. His lips move in sync with mine. I don't know exactly what I'm doing considering he's the only person I've ever kissed, but whatever I'm doing keeps making him come back for more.

I nearly moan when his tongue sweeps over mine. Just as quickly as it starts, one of the camera men discreetly coughs. "You know you can't do that, Ed." We both groan in protest when he pulls back.

"Damn, rules," he whispers, his voice husky.

I giggle, but put my mind at my original task, "So, Edward, will you accept this stethoscope?" I bite my lip, trying to hide the smile I get when he realizes that I got him a little toy stethoscope.

"This is – I don't even know where to begin! When did you find the time to get this?"

"I can't reveal all my secrets, now can I?" I tease.

"This is unbelievable, Bella. Thank you so much. I can't describe what it means to me that you did this."

"I just want you to have a little piece of home with you while you're away."

His eyes meet mine and I can't even begin to describe the look in them – something in him clicked and he pulls me in again for another fervent kiss. This time the he ignores the camera crew when they try to get him to stop. His tongue slips into my mouth and starts exploring it. My tongue tentatively reaches out and touches his and that's all the encouragement he needs. His hands fly to my hair, mine doing the same. I lightly tug on the ends of his hair, which only inspires him further. His mouth dominates mine for as long as I can hold my breath, but eventually the need for oxygen wins this battle.

"That was…" I start, but words are lost to me, due to the lack of oxygen to my brain.

"I know," he smirks. I roll my eyes and playfully slap him on the chest.

"Wow, Bella, there you go again, breaking my heart," he teases.

Never. I want to say it out loud, but instead I lean down to kiss the place right above his heart on his shirt. "Better?"

"Always," he whispers, taking my word from earlier.

Soon after, the camera men tell us it's time to head back to the mansion. We quickly finish our food and I thank the staff that waited on us.

Hand in hand, we walk back to the limo. "This day has been so wonderful, Bella. Thank you."

"I think it's me who should be thanking you. I got to play arcade games for hours, then shopping for clothes I never would've bought for myself if weren't for you, two fabulous meals and I got to see Hollywood with the remarkable man in front of me," I say, pulling him closer to me.

Another quick peck on the lips and we're back in the limo, heading back to the mansion. Just like this morning, Edward has one arm around my shoulders and the other hand is placed firmly on my knee. I lean into him, knowing this will be the last time I'll see him for the week. That in mind, I squeeze his hand, getting his attention. "I won't see you until the rose ceremony, will I?"

He sighs. "No, I'm afraid not, but I will get to see you at some point next week."

I smile, giddy that I'm staying another week to get to know this man. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," he pulls me in for one last kiss as we pull up in front of the mansion. "Until next time, Bella."

Not wanting to go and face the wolves after spending the whole day with Edward, I take my time walking into the mansion. I'm not two feet in before I'm bombarded with questions about my date by everyone. I quickly search for Rose and Angela in crowd, seeking help. Rose gets to me not a second later and tells everyone to back off. They listen, probably all scared that she'll put them in a headlock if they don't.

"Come on, let's go upstairs. I'm sure you've had a long day," Angela says softly.

I follow her up the stairs and immediately seek out my bed.

"How did it go?"

"It was incredible, Rose. The best first date anyone could ask for."

"What did you guys do?"

I cringe, realizing how rude this is about to sound. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to talk about Edward. We're all going after the same guy and I don't want that to get in the way of the friendship we've built so far."

"I get that, Bella. Don't worry. I know we'll probably feel the same when we spend more quality time with Edward. This is a guy free area, okay?" Angela says and Rose nods in agreement.

"Our relationships with Edward should be private. It's bad enough that the whole world is going to see this on TV in a few months. I want to keep this as personal as we can for as long as we can. He deserves that and so do we."

 **A/N: Tell me what you guys think in a review! Thoughts on the group date next chapter?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/followed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine.**

 **"** **Here's to you, fill the glass 'cause the last few days have kicked my ass, so let's give 'em hell, wish everybody well, here's to us." – Halestorm – "Here's to Us"**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Edward's POV**

 **January 2018**

 **Week One Dates**

"I can't believe Bella gets to explore Hollywood for the day and we get stuck going bowling. It's totally unfair."

I try to ignore Tanya's comment, but at this point it seems like she's doing it just to spite me. I don't think they realize that I have very little control over the dates. Nevertheless, she should still be grateful she's on the date, period. Jake said I had to leave two girls behind this week which I know has to really hurt them, but I had no choice. I have to go with my gut when picking girls for these dates and I just didn't get the right vibe off Carmen and Jane on opening night.

To get my mind off the drama that seems to only be in my head right now, I turn to some of the other girls. They arrived at the bowling alley not too long ago and are now getting their shoes and socks. The show rented the entire building out for the day so we and the camera crew won't have any problems with bystanders.

I smile when I see Kate walking my way. She takes that as encouragement and speeds up her steps. She throws her arm around me when she gets close enough, whispering in my ear, "You look good, Edward."

I grin at her. "You look beautiful today." I turn to the rest of the girls that have now gathered around me. "You all look beautiful today," I say as I take in their choice of dress. I know Jake told them to dress casually before they left the house this morning. So, I'm slightly surprised when I see some ladies chose to wear crop tops and skirts so short that I can see what little underwear they have on.

Internally, I'm making another notch on Senna's and Zafrina's name. Don't get me wrong, they look hot, but we're _literally_ bowling. I want someone who knows how to dress for the occasion, not someone who wants to show off everything they have to anyone walking by.

"Alright, Ladies! Who's ready to bowl?" A round of mostly enthusiastic cheers fill the room. "So, to make today a little more interesting, we're going to divide you all up into teams. Whichever team wins the best two out of three games gets to have a cocktail party with me tonight." I smirk as I see everyone's faces grow wide in surprise. Cocktail party means free alcohol for them and more time to spend with me, trying to get to know one another. The free alcohol is used to get them to open up to me a little more, so it's a win-win for everyone.

"Pick your teams wisely ladies, because the games begin in five minutes." I laugh when I see their faces go from shock to competitive in a split second. They scurry among themselves, choosing their teams of six.

I'm utterly shocked by the chaos that ensues just moments later. "You're off our team, Jessica! Go to theirs!" I turn to see Lauren nearly screaming at her best friend to leave her team.

I see the shock written all over her face. I watch as I see the ladies' true colors come out.

"Why do I have to leave? I thought we were in this together, Lo?" Jessica's calm, yet hurt voice takes me back. I half expected a riot to break out, but Jessica held her composure.

"You know you suck at bowling, Jess, so why would you subject the rest of us to that when we know we could win without you?"

The look of betrayal on Jessica's face is evident. I'm about to step in to end this before the get worse, but Kate jumps in before I do. "Come here, Jessica. We'll win without them. No one needs to be treated like they're second best, especially not over a guy." Kate walks over to her and grabs her hand, takes her over to their side. She puts an arm around her and whispers something in her ear. Jessica nods her head and gives Kate a sad smile before turning their attention back to me.

The teams are Tanya, Kate, Irina, Jessica, Rosalie, and Angela against Victoria, Emily, Leah, Zafrina, Senna, Lauren, and Bree. They follow me to the lanes, Senna and Zafrina hanging all over me as we go.

Some really unattractive qualities of these women are starting to come out, but I keep my mind open. I know not every date is going to be like my first one-on-one with Bella.

I smile unconsciously. She's so amazing and she doesn't even know it. The way she talks about her dreams for her charity and how much she seems to care about everyone leaves me astonished. It's so rare to find someone as genuine as her these days. But I can't think of her right now. I have thirteen other women wanting my attention for the rest off the day and I need to give them my all. I'm trying to find my one true love in one of these women, so I can't get swept away in the first one that intrigues me.

We get to the lanes and the girls pick their balls. I'm glad to get a moment away from Senna and Zafrina so I can go say something to Kate. When I get to her, I take her hand in mine and say, "That was a really cool thing you did for Jessica back there. Seeing it makes me proud to have you here on this show with me."

She blushes and squeezes my hand. "I just did what anyone else would have done. No one should have to be treated like that, especially over a guy, no offense." She looks so scared that I might be offended by her words, but truthfully, I'm happy to hear her say it.

"None taken. I'm a big advocate in bros over hoes," the words are out of my mouth before I can even register them. Kate's head falls back in laughter. I really like her laugh. It's full of life and unrestrained. "You know what I mean," I laugh along with her.

"I do." A voice clearing behind us breaks up our conversation.

I ignore Lauren's annoyed posture while I say, "Ladies, let's do this thing!"

The girls line up in their teams and begin bowling. Kate is up first for her team and to my surprise, she bowls a strike the first round. When I whistle for her as she comes back, she winks at me.

Kate Brown. Definitely one I need to keep my eye on.

I clap and cheer for each team as they play their games. Kate and Rosalie are leading their team while Bree and Victoria are leading theirs. The first game is pretty close, but Kate's team wins by a mere five points.

While I cheer and high five them, I can hear the losing team loudly voice their feelings. Zafrina and Senna are screaming at each other in Spanish while Lauren is yelling at the rest of them to pick up the pace. Funny, I didn't see Lauren do very well this game.

I decide to let it go and get the next round going. Lauren's words must have lit a fire under her team's asses because they beat Kate's team by fifty points.

I hate to admit it, but I really don't want Lauren to win. I feel bad because that means I won't be able to get to know the rest of the girls on her team, but from the way she treated Jessica earlier, I don't think I want to get to know her any better.

The third game comes around and it's incredibly close the entire time. Rosalie would bowl a strike and then Bree would bowl a spare. Tanya would scratch and then Lauren would manage to hit a few pins. At this point, I'm just as anxious to see who wins as much as the rest of the ladies.

The last frame comes up and Irina gets seven out of ten pins down, effectively ending her team's game. They're only up by three points as Lauren comes up for the last turn for her team. She takes a deep breath and rolls the ball down the lane. If she knocks more than three down, her team wins, and they get to come to the cocktail party tonight.

I hold my breath as I watch the ball slowly drift to the gutter. I suppress the urge to celebrate with the winning team, knowing that it would be rude. I'm also aware of the fact that I just lost my chance of the week to speak to Victoria, Emily, Leah and Bree.

I congratulate the winning team and give my condolences to the losing team. I hug each one of them as I walk them out the door.

I'm smiling from ear to ear until I hear a high-pitched voice complaining. "Jess! Are you really going to go with him?" Lauren asks, incredulously.

"Uh, yeah, Lo, I am. My team won," Jessica says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, does that mean I get to come too? I mean, you said it yourself! We're in this together!" Lauren is practically whining at this point. It's pathetic. Her team lost and she doesn't get to come to the cocktail party tonight, big deal.

Rosalie steps in between Jessica and Lauren. "You're not helping yourself here, Lauren. You need to just leave with the rest of your team."

Lauren huffs and tries to push Rosalie out of her way. "Was I talking to you?"

Rosalie grabs Lauren's hand off of her. "Listen here, I'm trying really hard not to be a bitch in front of Edward right now, but I'm over it. You didn't want her on your team before you lost, so you don't get to be with her as a winner. Leave now or shall I remind you of what happened last time someone didn't listen to me when I asked them to do something?" Lauren's eyes shoot up and she all but runs to the door. "Don't let your pride hit you on your way out!"

I'm insanely curious now. What could Rosalie have done to make Lauren back off so quickly? I'm going to have to ask her about that, but for now, I walk over to the group of girls who just won. "I'll give you all some time to freshen up. I'm going to head to the bar, and I will see you all in about an hour."

I change clothes from jeans and a green t-shirt to a pair of black slacks and a white button up with a tie to top it off. The ladies should be here, at the bar that we've rented out for the night, any minute now. My heart thumps in anticipation at getting to learn more about these six ladies and hopefully having some more sparks fly throughout the night.

I hear the limo pull up inside and I see my ladies come towards me, all dressed in beautiful cocktail dresses. "You all look stunning. Thank you for coming tonight," I say to all of them as they entire the main room in the var.

Rosalie takes my hand and pulls me to her. "Enough with the small talk, huh? Let's go somewhere private, Edward."

"Getting right down to it I see," I smirk at her and she giggles, but continues to lead me away from the rest of the ladies and to the back room.

"You look striking, Rosalie. Red is definitely your color," I say with a smirk on my face.

She returns my smirk just as devilishly. "I know it is. I'm glad you noticed."

I gesture to the couch in front of us and we both sit down. "Okay, Rosalie so tell me about yourself." This sounds terrible to say, but I honestly don't remember much about each of the girls other than Bella. Opening night was such a whirlwind that I was having trouble remembering more than just key things about them.

"Well, I'm thirty-two…" She says warily, like I'm about to send her packing because she's a few years older than me.

"I'm twenty-nine…" I say in the same tone as she did, smiling as I do.

She laughs and lightly shoves my chest back. I catch her hand and squeeze it, reassuring her. "I'm a mechanic and I live in Rochester, New York like I have all my life. I've been on my own since I was eighteen, so I never got the chance to go to college. College was never a big deal to me to begin with though. Growing up in New York, you see just about every kind of car there is, and I fell in love with them from an early age so it was a no-brainer for me to become a mechanic."

"Wow, I never thought a woman who looks like you would willing want to work with cars for a living." I was only thinking out loud, but Rosalie's expression made me realize I said the wrong thing.

She yanks her hand away from mine and puts her arms across her chest in defense. "What? Because I'm pretty I can't work with my hands? If I wasn't pretty, it would be okay because I'm not important or noticeable then?" I immediately taken back by her tone.

Shit, I really offended her. I have to find a way to stop putting my foot in my mouth. "Rosalie, I –"

"I'm kidding, Edward. I've heard people talk like that about me for almost fifteen years. I'm used to it and I don't take offense to it." I let out a breath I'd been holding.

"I'm so sorry for how that came out, Rosalie. I didn't mean to offend you. I only meant –"

"I know what you meant, Edward." She cuts me off. "It's not everyday that you see somebody who looks like me who has a job like that. It's different and honestly, it makes me who I am. My looks don't define me. Now, if you go out there and ask them what kind of character and work ethic they have, that's when the stereotypes fit."

Her words catch me off guard. So far, I haven't noticed anyone being a stereotype, but then again, I'm not around these women almost 24/7 like she is. Suddenly nervous about my ability to choose someone who shows me who she really is inside and out, I ask, "Anyone I should be concerned about?"

The smirk that appears on her face is so mischievous, I nearly laugh. "I'm not a snitch, Cullen, so you're going to have to figure out who's a bitch behind the scenes for yourself." She pauses for a moment, like she's debating on something. After a few moments, she speaks up again, "I think you already have an idea of who's genuine…" My mind immediately goes to Bella.

Damn. No matter what girl I'm with, my mind always floats back to her in some way. Part of me is scared about that. What if I miss out on my true love because I'm too busy thinking about the woman who caught my attention first? On the other hand, it enthuses me that I'm already so excited about a woman with only a week in.

"Excuse me, Edward. Can I steal you?" Jessica asks.

I give Rosalie an apologetic look. She smiles and waves goodbye as Jessica takes her seat.

"Hey, Jessica, how are you?"

She shrugs her head. "I don't know…"

I lightly place my hand on her knee, right where her dress ends, to show my support.

"Do you want to talk about today?" I ask gently, not wanting to prod, but I also want to make sure she's okay.

Jessica takes a long time to respond, but when she does, her voice is quiet and meek, "I guess I should be used to her doing this to me by now… When Lo doesn't get her way, she lashes out on me. When we were kids, she would scratch me and pull out my hair whenever I got a newer Barbie or a better grade on a test than she did. She would get so angry, but she would always calm down and apologize in the end. In high school, she was my only friend and she made sure everyone knew it. She was popular and I was the loyal puppy dog who did whatever she told me to.

"When we went to college, she was the one who encouraged me to go out of state to the college that I've wanted to go to since I was in middle school. I didn't know it back then, but the only way her parents would let her go to an out of state college was if I was going with her.

During college if we went out to parties on the weekend, I was the one who always had to drag her drunk ass home at three o'clock in the morning. Then she would turn around the next day and make me breakfast for getting out of control the night before."

I just stare at her in shock. In my years of being a family doctor, I've seen my share of cases of abusive and manipulative relationships, but I've never seen one go on this long. The worst part is, Jessica seems to know that this isn't right. "Jessica, if she did all those wicked things to you, why did you stay friends with her for so long?"

I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "You don't get it, Edward. She has this way of making you feel like you're important, that you're a part of something. She's the only person who has stuck beside me my entire life! My own parents didn't want to have anything to do with me once I graduated high school. I don't think I've even seen them in a year. Lauren is my family. I can't just leave her even if I don't like how she treats me sometimes." Tears are flowing freely now.

I reach to cup her cheek with my hand, slowly wiping the tears away. "You deserve so much better than how she treated you today and it sounds like you know that too." I'm trying really hard to be a boyfriend right now and not the doctor I trained to be for twelve years.

She sniffs and leans into my hand. "Easier said than done, Edward."

"You're strong, Jessica. I know you are. You don't need Lauren to feel important. Find a way to do that for yourself. Be your own family or let some of the girls here become your family for the time being. I know of a few who would do that for you…" Rosalie definitely would take her under her wing. She kind of reminds me of Emmett like that – protective over those who need it and doesn't take anyone's shit. It's definitely a good quality to have and one that I adore.

"Eddie! It's your turn to talk to me now!" Jessica and I both cringe when we hear Tanya's squeaky voice come in to the room.

Jessica looks to me and I lean in and kiss her on the cheek. While I'm that close to her, I whisper in her ear, "Go talk to Rosalie. She'll be your family." I hope my words are true. I know if Emmett were in this situation, he'd do exactly what I'm hoping Rosalie will do.

Jessica smiles cautiously and nods her head. She's barely out of her seat on the couch before Tanya fills it, sitting so close to me that I can smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Uh, hi, Tanya," I mumble out, not knowing what else to say just yet.

"I know, I know, I make you speechless, you don't have to tell me." Her hand reaches behind my head and pulls herself on top of me so now she's sitting in my lap.

"Tanya, I don't think this is appropriate for the cameras."

"Just ignore them baby. I've been waiting for you to do this all week, but it looks like I'm going to have to be the dominant one in this relationship." Her mouth crashes against mine before I have a chance to respond.

Instinctively, my hands fly to her hips as our mouths fight for dominance. Her mouth tastes like a Shirley Temple and I'm loving it.

She grips my head even harder with one hand before moving the other down my chest. She toys with the buttons to my shirt, but never unbuttons them. When her hand gets to my naval, she pauses. "We're going to make such beautiful babies one day, Edward."

I don't get a chance to respond because her tongue is in my mouth again.

Fuck, this girl knows how to kiss. The way her tongue moves against mine has me hypnotized and moving my hips against hers.

I get a few seconds of friction before Ben, one of the camera men says, "Edward, that's enough." I don't know how, but I manage to pull away from Tanya and lightly slide her off my lap.

She whines in protest but stops when I kiss her lightly on her lips again. I'm about to deepen the kiss when I hear the door open.

"Alright, Tanya, it's time to share Edward with the rest of us." Kate says in a slightly mocking, slightly authoritative tone.

"Oh, fine. You can have him for the time being." She winks at me as she stands up

Kate walks over to me as Tanya walks out of the room. "You have impeccable timing." I don't know how long I could've gone with her sitting beside me, pure temptation waiting on me to do things I've never done to anyone before.

She smirks at me. "I thought I might be saving you. She comes on a little strong, doesn't she?" I don't know if I wanted saving, but I definitely need to get my head straight for the rest of the night.

"That might be an understatement," I comment, remembering how close her hand was to my crotch only moments ago.

"She can be a bit much, but she's harmless, at least to you for the time being."

I cock my head at her, waiting for her to explain. What does she mean Tanya is harmless to me? Has she harmed someone else? What does she mean for the time being? Is there something I should know about her intentions for being here?

I don't get any answers from Kate, instead she redirects the conversation back to me. "How do you think today went?"

I think about to everything that has happened today. Senna and Zafrina acting widely inappropriate at the bowling alley. Lauren yelling at Jessica. My conversations with Rosalie and Jessica and now with my fuck-hot make-out session with Tanya… it's been quite a day. "It's definitely one for the books, I'll say. But you know what my favorite part of today was?"

Her eyes perk up, "Of course."

"You standing up for Jessica like you did. It was so thoughtful and amazing to witness. I don't think you realize how big of an impact you made on not only myself, but on Jessica too."

Her eyes go wide, and she blushes. "I guess you could say I have some experiences with bullies."

"Oh?" I ask, wondering whether she'll explain or not.

Kate takes a deep breath and continues, "I was a fat kid up until college. I hated working out and I loved food, so I looked… well, not like this." She gestures to her slim body. "I got teased constantly. I was the butt of every joke and a punching bad for this girl named Stephanie." She pauses for a moment and I give her an encouraging nod.

"My junior year of high school, Stephanie and I liked the same guy. I was too shy back then to do anything about it, but that didn't stop me from staring at him from across the lunchroom. One day, Stephanie saw me staring and confronted me about it. She shoved me up against the lockers and asked what a guy as hot as him would want with a girl who looked like me… It broke my heart and then she broke my nose by punching me in the face. Ever since then I've become very observant of how women treat other women about men."

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I can't imagine how that must have been for you, but I can see how much you've grown as a person since then and it's incredible to see."

She gives me a sad smile before going again. "I wish I had had someone to stand up for me when I was a kid. It would've made a lot of things so much easier."

I notice her unconsciously beginning to rub the insides of her forearms. I look down and see faint slash marks going horizontally across her skin.

She used to cut herself.

I tentatively reach out and grab her hand. "May I?"

She nods her head and I lift her arm up to my lips and kiss every scar that I see. When I'm done, I see something indecipherable in her eyes and I can't stop myself before I'm kissing her. This kiss is nothing like the kiss I had just shared with Tanya. No, this one is meaningful and comforting. My tongue never reaches out to touch hers, only lips on lips.

When we pull apart, I take her hand in mine. "You are so brave and what you did for Jessica today was inspiring." I reach around to the table behind me and grab the rose that's been sitting there the entire time. I knew from the moment she stood up for Jessica that Kate was going to get the rose tonight. She deserves it. She stood for what she thought was right and didn't back down. I love that quality in a woman, and I loved seeing it in Kate today.

"Kate, will you accept this rose?"

She beams at me and nods her head. "Of course, Edward."

"I just want to thank you for opening up to me about your past tonight. I know that couldn't have been easy and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. I feel like when you open up to someone about something so hurtful in your past, it brings you together, closer than before and that's exactly what I wanted to happen tonight."

I broke down walls with Jessica and even Rosalie just a little bit too and the thought that I'm getting one step closer makes my heart swell.

"Mind if I cut in, Kate?" I look to see Angela cautiously standing in the door way.

Kate kisses me on the cheek once more and heads out. "He's all yours, Ang."

Angela walks over to me and sits a good distance away from me. Her actions are unsure and hesitant.

She's uncomfortable and I need to fix that. I scoot closer to her and keep eye contact with her so I can see if there's any distress in them. She breaks eye contact to push her glasses up her nose. She blushes when I reach to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she whispers.

"So, what do you do, Angela?" I start off, trying to find out more about her. I must have asked the million-dollar question, because her face glows up, her smile lighting up the entire room.

"Oh, I'm a third-grade teacher!"

"Really? You must have a lot of patience to be able to deal with those hooligans." She smiles shyly at me.

"They're not that bad." I raise my eyebrow at her, unconvinced. "Okay, they're that bad!" She bursts into giggles and her laugh is contagious. "But no, I really do love my job. Kids at that age are so malleable so I want to make sure that they have the right people influencing them. I hate to see so many kids falling into the wrong crowds in middle and high school. I want to try to make them see the benefit of living a life clear of drugs and alcohol, even when they're eight years old."

I smile proudly at her. "You can never start too young, can you?"

"Nope. I bet you see a lot of that with your job."

"More than I'd like to, yes. It's so disheartening to see families ripped apart over something that can be completely preventable. It breaks my heart."

"Mine too."

"So, what made you –" We're interrupted by a clanging at the door. I look up to see Irina with her heels in one hand a champagne glass in another. She walks over towards us and nearly spills her drink on Angela before I deftly take it out of her hands.

"Edward, would you…" Irina falls on top of me, passing out from the amount of liquor in her system. I can just smell the alcohol coming from her. I guess someone took the free bar a little too far tonight. I smile apologetically at Angela, but she just waves me off.

"I think she might be done for the night," Angela giggles.

"I think you're right. Help me lower her to this couch so I can say goodbye to the rest of the girls." Angela and I lightly move Irina to where she's completely off me and on the couch, snoozing away.

I grab Angela's hand and lead her back to where the rest of the girl's are waiting. "Thank you all for today. It has been very eventful and enlightening, not to mention fun. It's been a pleasure getting to know each of you just a little bit better and I look forward to seeing more of you." I go around the room hugging everyone and kissing Kate, Rosalie, and Tanya on the cheek.

I smile and wave as I get in the limo to take me back home. The smile that takes over my face has me in a joyful mood knowing that I'm one step closer to finding love with one of these women. I have a few particular women in mind after such an eventful night like tonight.

After tonight, I have a pretty good idea of who I think I have a potential with. I also have a better understanding of who I don't want to share the rest of my life with. Senna, Zafrina, and Lauren are at the top of my list to go home. Carmen and Jane are at the back of my mind too, but they haven't done anything to harass me or another woman here, so that leaves them safe for the next week.

I know I have a few days to think all of this out, but my mind is pretty much set. I don't get to see any of the girls again until the rose ceremony, so I have nothing left to change my decision. Now, I just have to decide who I want to leave more since I can only let two leave this week.

When Jake comes to get me the night of the rose ceremony, I don't hesitate to tell him my plans for the night. "I don't need a moment to think Jake, I've been thinking about this the past three days. I want Lauren and Zafrina gone."

Jake shakes his head in apology. "I can't let you kick Lauren off the show, man. The producers told me they like the idea of Jessica and Lauren fighting. They think it'll get us more views. She has to stay at least for a few more weeks."

I groan in frustration. The group date with Lauren really put her on my bad side. I take a deep breath and try to look at the bright side of the situation: at least now I won't have to wait another week to get rid of Senna.

"Fine Jake. Lauren stays, but as soon as the producers say she can leave, I want her gone."

"I'll let you know the moment I do. As for now, you have a room full of ladies that are waiting on you."

I follow Jake down into the ceremony area. "Hi ladies."

A chorus of "Hello Edward's," fill the room.

"I'm just going to jump right into things ladies. If you don't get a rose, then I wish you well with the rest of your journey." I smile when I see Bella and Kate standing next to each other off to the side a little bit, both with their roses already in their hands.

I give my attention back to the anxious women in front of me.

"Leah, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I will."

Carmen and Jane both accept their roses with mildly confused, yet with grateful a grateful "Yes."

"Bree, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Jessica, will you accept this rose?"

She smiles with a newfound confidence as she says, "Yes."

"Irina, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Tanya, will you accept this rose?"

"Duh, Eddie!" I try not to wince at her calling me Eddie. I can barely handle Emmett calling me that, let alone a girl I'm dating.

"Angela, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, of course."

"Jane, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, I will."

"Victoria, will you accept this rose?"

"Yes, baby, you know I will." I try not to cringe at her new nickname for me.

"Rosalie, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course, Edward." I smile as I watch her ass move back to the rest of the girls. She smirks when she catches me staring at her. I wink at her in return.

"Emily, will you accept this rose?"

I take a deep breath before announcing who gets the final rose. I can see the terror in Lauren's eyes and if it weren't for the producers, she'd be going home right now.

I sigh as I finally say, "Lauren, will you accept this rose?"

She nearly trips running up to me. "Yes, Edward. I thought you'd never ask." Well, technically I never wanted to ask again.

I turn back to see Zafrina and Senna both with dramatic tears falling down their faces.

They say their goodbyes to the girls, although I'm not sure anyone is sad to see them leave. They come say goodbye to me and I give them the obligatory hug goodbye, but I keep my eyes focused on the women before me.

When they're gone, I make another toast with the girls, "Here's to us, ladies and to another week of finding love!"

 **A/N: Thoughts on how you thought Edward's date went? Of the other girls? See you in a week!**


End file.
